The son he never knew
by DR. Who fan Tom Baker
Summary: The son that Jasper didn't know finds himself mated to Bella and when Jasper finds out there are some surprises in store for him. This will be a fun short story and will be light on the drama. I own nothing as usual.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and I am not getting paid to write, I just do it for fun. Enjoy if you like my stories, I do set a fast pace. But I can't help it, I also don't claim to be a professional writer for the errors are mine. So, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Anthony Jasper Whitlock. I have been a vampire for over one hundred twenty years, but I look 18 to 20 depending on how I dress. I am 18 or was when I got bit by some random vampire one day, I was on a trip to secure a few horses for our family farm. My father was listed as missing in action he was the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry his name Jasper Whitlock. That is where I got my middle name from, we are proud of my father wherever he may have ended up. With the fact that vampires exist I am hoping to meet him one day, but I am not holding my breath.

I have met lots of odd nomads and I have even worked for the Volturi for fifty years. Aro was sad to see me go but understood I had to see the world and get out of the castle more. I did tell him if he ever needed my assistance to call me. I have been on a few missions after that when the need arose, mostly it was in Mexico and southern Texas for the southern wars. I have heard about the fabled Major that was Maria's top right-hand man. They say he escaped and is only one of three to have ever escaped her grasp. I hope to meet him I have met the other two Peter and Charlotte; they were quite the couple.

There are vampires that wake with gifts and I woke with a unique gift. I am what you would call a sponge, I absorb any gifts I encounter. Therefore, Aro was sad to see me go, with over a hundred years I have picked up many gifts. Not all are worth mentioning but I came across a couple of shields before I met the Volturi. So, it was a memorable first meeting because not one of the guards could affect me.

Well enough about me, I got a call to go see Peter he said it was very important I go straight to their ranch in Colorado. So, I find myself pulling up to their house and the cheeky fucker is grinning.

"Hey Peter, Charlotte as beautiful as ever. Still putting up with this know it all cryptic asshole?"

"Hey! I am only allowed to tell so much at a time! Or you know it could screw things up for everybody." Peter was pretending to pout.

"Hey Tony, it's good to see you again, and yes I wouldn't trade him for anyone else. He is mine and you will find yours soon." She had that shit eating grin then walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hey! No feeling up my woman now Tony! You will get your own soon I guarantee it!" Peter said with a know it all grin.

"Okay, I give. What and when and who are you two talking about? If it's my mate? Are you positive she will be ready for my baggage?"

"Naw, she will accept you for who you are. Trust me! You might even meet the Major soon." Now Peter was grinning again.

"Well, come in and sit and tell us about your latest adventure Tony!"

"Yeah, Anthony come in and sit a spell." Peter said and took off; I of course gave chase and we ended up sparring. We always end up fighting to see who can beat who in a match. I win about half of the time.

We finally give up after we tie in several rounds of sparring, plus Charlotte was getting mad at Peter for taking all my time for a visit. I did say I would stay with them soon just to have some place to hang my hat. We go to the house and clean up and meet in the living room, Peter was scowling because he can't always get the better of me. We visit and catch up then Peter gets all serious on me and I know he is about to be cryptic as shit.

"Okay, Tony your mate is in a town called Forks Washington, and you will have to get there quick and you will need our help."

"What? Why would I need your help? What kind of mess am I about to walk into Peter?"

"First off, your mate is still human and was just dumped by a veggie vamp named Edward. Now before you get all riled up hear me out."

"I make no promises Peter. Why was she seeing one of those weirdos anyway?" I say scratching my head, bad nervous tic I brought with me from being human.

"I haven't got all of the story but what I can gather is he claimed she was his mate. Then for some reason he up and dumps her and not in a nice way either. Long story short she has a vengeful vampire after her and we will have to take care of a newborn army." Peter was jumpy at the thought of a good fight.

"Why does she have a vampire after her? And what else aren't you telling me Peter?" I squint my eyes at him, and he gets a little nervous because I like to use Janes gift when I get angry.

"Okay, she has been in a depressed state since the asshole dumped her. So, you might have to pick up the pieces of her heart and put them back together. But it's mostly he has saturated her room with his scent so it's making it even harder for her to get over the bastard." Peter said clenching his fists.

"Alright when do we need to go and help to piece my mate back together? That sounds so wrong given that she is still human. Wait! This coven walked away from her with the knowledge of what they are. Are they stupid?" I jump up and start to pace.

"Yeah, that isn't all that there is to tell…um…well…it's like this…um…well your daddy is part of that coven or "family" as they like to call themselves." Peter is now hiding behind Char! The chicken shit!

"What is the name of this "family" that my father has got caught up in? and why am I just now hearing about him?"

"Well, it wasn't time to tell you! Plus, I hate to say this, but we have been kept away from him and he is like our brother and our coven leader." Peter was still hiding behind Char!

"What? How could he be kept away from you?" I am suspicious now

"Here is the thing, this and I don't even want to call her a woman has got her claws into him and he is wrapped around her finger. She claims he is her mate and she has a gift of, well, it's a type of foresight. Its choice base and it changes with everyone's choices. If we had told you about your daddy before now, she would have done everything to keep you away from him." Char speaks up for the first time.

"What kind of fuckery has he got himself mixed up in? and what about my mate? How the hell did she get involved in this mess?"

"Uh, we aren't sure how or why she got mixed up in this. The one time we surprised them with a visit while the emo dweeb was dating your mate. Which her name is uh, Isabella Marie Swan yeah that's it. We never met her, but we did see a picture of her, and she sure is PURTY!"

Char turned and slapped him upside his head for yelling in her ear. I laugh at him until she turns her glare to me, I may be able to cause the illusion of pain, but I wouldn't dream of using it on Char. Plus she is one scary woman when she gets angry. We sit back down, and we plan to go to Forks in a couple of hours and scope out the situation. Char jumps up to pack and we head out to my car when they have a bag each.

The trip didn't take no time at all with my gifts at detecting cops we drove at a hundred and thirty to one hundred fifty miles an hour and only stopped for gas. Once we hit Seattle, we stopped to hunt that was when we picked up the scents of many vampires. Too many to be in one area to leave scent trails. So, we grab a quick bite and track them down and find about fifteen newborns.

We knew this was for my mate, so we jump in and take out half before they realize what was going on. Once we had them all burning, we scout around for any we might have missed. We come across a red head and she almost got away from us and she would have if it wasn't for my gifts. I brought her down and we questioned her and was getting nowhere so I used Aro's gift on her and ended her quickly! I relay what I found out from her and we head to Forks and I now know where Bella lives. So, we head straight to her house and she isn't home, so I track her down to a clearing and she is in danger from one of Victoria's coven mates.

I don't even bother to listen in I flash forward and rip the guy apart and have him burning in moments. I turn to see my mate is standing there in shock and I can't help but to admire her beauty. I approach her slowly, well to me anyway and catch her as she faints. I smell something awful and pick her up and speed away to her truck. Or at least it has her smell all over it. I put her in the passenger's seat and pull the keys out of her pocket and start the beast, WOW! This thing is loud and extremely slow! I think I would have been better off to have run!

Once I get her back home, I open the front door to her house and carry her to her room. When I see this Edward, I will kill him her room wreaks of him! I begin cleaning everything that has his scent on it. Some of it will have to be burnt, like her bed and pillows! I send Peter out to get a new bed and bedding while I was cleaning. I found a bunch of pictures under a loose floorboard and pull them out. Well I now know what they look like and there is even one picture of Jasper my father.

When she starts to stir, we have switched out her bedding and have cleaned every bit of Edward out of the room. She looks around confused as to why she is in her bed and not dead I would imagine. She spots us and looks directly at our eyes to verify what we are. She cocks her head to the side when she comes to looking me over.

"You know you look a lot like someone I know? I thought you were him at first when you killed Laurent. Thank you, by the way why am I still alive? And why does my room smell like it was cleaned and I have a new bed?" Bella asked us and we snicker at her for that was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Well, to answer your first question it is because he is my father, if you were referring to Jasper Whitlock? And your second question is you are now part of our little "family" as the Cullen's call themselves. But we are a coven, and finally we cleaned your room because your former ass wipe of a boyfriend scented your room so it would be impossible for you to get over him. When I brought you home your room was saturated in his scent."

"I don't understand, why would he do something like that to me?"

"Because little bit he would keep you meek and easy to control this way, you would literally become addicted to him like a drug. Oh, I am Peter and this stunning woman is my mate Charlotte."

"And who are you? You said you were the son of Jasper, but he said nothing about having any children."

"Well, my name is Anthony Jasper Whitlock. But everyone calls me Tony or AJ, and the reason he might not know about me is because he visited my momma just before he disappeared and I was born, well we were born I had a twin sister, but she passed on several years ago."

"So, why am I now a part of your coven? I also come with baggage I have a red head vampire out for vengeance because of well it's a long story."

"You don't need to worry about Victoria or her newborn army. We took care of them sugar, so to answer your question of why you are now part of our coven. Well, I am sure you won't believe me, but Tony is your mate, and you can call me Char." Char said carefully.

"Your right I don't believe you but since you have saved me twice now, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. So, does this mean you will turn me when I ask you to?"

"Yes. I would have already turned you, but I am not forcing this life on anyone until they are ready. So, if you want to finish high school go to college for a couple of years, I will be right there with you."

"Um, how old are you?" we chuckle at the question

"I am a little over 18 but I have been a vampire for over a hundred and twenty years."

"Well then, I will finish high school then and we can pretend to go off to college and you can change me. When you said you wouldn't force it on me? I got the feeling that there was more to it than you were saying."

"It's a law that we have to keep the secret. So, with where you know? It comes down to either change or die then the ones to have let you in on the secret would also be punished." I say knowing it wouldn't go over to well.

"So, you were going to change me anyway?" we all nod "What did you mean when the ones that let it slip get punished?"

"Most of the time it means death for the vampire, unless they have a gift that the Volturi find useful. If they do, then they are required to serve at least one hundred years in the guard. I know this because I have served in the guard, it was voluntary, but I saw a lot while there for fifty years."

"Fifty? Wow, so not only are you protecting me but also the…Cullen's? what would happen if the Volturi find out about me before you change me?"

"We would have to go before the three kings and give our side of the story. With where you were already in the know and we plan to change you they may let us continue with our plan. But and this is a really big but. The Cullen's will have to answer for a human knowing the secret and them letting you live."

"Wow, so the sooner I am changed the better. I am ready when ever then. I begged him to turn me, but he always turned me down and called me a child and I didn't know what I was asking for." Bella said and the longer she talked the angrier she got.

"You have what? Three months of high school? If you like we can stay, and you can finish. Or if you prefer, I will take you back to the ranch and change you now. You will have to leave a note saying you run away or something to that effect." I say sitting on the bed and holding her warm hand in my cold one. What surprised us both was the shock that run through our hands when we touched. Now I know she is my mate.

"If it's not too much trouble I would like to finish out high school and be able to say goodbye to my dad. I have put him thru hell the last few months, hell I don't recall much over the last few months either. And what was with that shock and the current that run up my arm to my heart? Does that mean we are mates?"

"It sure does sugar, but the longer you get to know each other the stronger it will grow. If you were a vampire, it would be instantaneous you would know he is your mate and you are his." Char said grinning.

"Wow, well I need to go cook dinner for Charlie and he will be home in an hour. Could we talk again after we eat?"

"Sure, thing darlin, we will just hang around till you are ready."

We go out to the woods and talk while we wait and then that stench comes back while we are waiting. We jump up into the tree and watch as four horse sized wolves come sniffing around. Then one transforms into a native boy and pulls on some shorts. He then runs up and peeks thru the windows at Bella and he runs back strips and transforms back into his wolf form and they stand around sniffing the area. Then just as suddenly as they arrive, they leave. We are sitting there scratching our heads, well I was.

"Oh yeah, they said they had a treaty with the local tribe that could shift into giant dogs. If they don't bite a human or kill anyone they wouldn't attack." Peter said wrinkling his nose

"So, let me guess if we don't want any problems with these giant puppies? We have to drink animal blood?" they nod and we all shiver. I tried it on several occasions and it never got any better. Its bitter or bland and disgusting.

We see Bella is back in her room and we fly into her window freaking her out momentarily causing us to grin. She goes to take care of her routine and comes back in some night clothes. We talk and we ask her for her side of the story, and it takes over an hour for her to get thru it. I am still going to kill that boy when I see him! And this mystic meg that claims to be my dads' mate, she is on a short list to get ripped and burnt.

I end up next to her and she curls up against me and is asleep shortly after. I try to move but she has a death grip on me, so I settle in for the night. This causes Peter to chuckle I just flip him off but grin at the same time. Char grins but still cuffs Peter upside his head softly, we talk softly as the night continues.

"Maybe you should wear some brown contacts and enroll in high school Tony? That way you can be with her more throughout the day." Char asks me and I am uneasy with being surrounded by hormonal teenagers for eight hours a day.

"I will think about it Char. But seriously do you see me sitting among teenagers for eight hours a day for over the next three months?"

Peter had to leave before he woke up both Bella and her father with his laughter, the ass hole. Bella begins to talk in her sleep, and I begin to whisper in her ear that I was there, and things would be better now. She settled down and curled further into me until she was pretty much laying on top of me. Peter comes back but must leave again when he notices how Bella has moved. I must admit I am getting hard with her rubbing up against me like she is.

Thankfully her alarm goes off and she reaches over to hit it causing me to chuckle. This then causes her to freeze and look me in the eyes and gasp. Then relaxes when she remembers who she is laying on top of. She turned a delightful shade of red and scurried off to the bathroom, making us chuckle. I don't move and Peter and Char jump out the window to allow us a few minutes alone.

Apparently, she forgot her clothes and came back in an almost too small of a towel wrapped around her. I was definitely hard now seeing her creamy legs that seemed to go on forever. She turns red to her toes and I wink at her I swear she will pass out with all the blood rushing to her face.

"I have to say you are beautiful and I don't know if I can wait until you're a vampire to worship your beautiful body." I growl and purr at the same time, so it sounded like a growly purr.

"Are you? I mean you would make love to me before I am turned?"

"Yes, but it comes with dangers like you could become pregnant. And from what I have learned it is very rough on your body. But you have nothing to worry about me turning you down, it's just the whole pregnancy thing that we would have to worry about."

"What about if you lose control and breaking me or draining me?"

"None of those will happen because I couldn't hurt you and you do smell divine but not in, I want to drain you kind of way. Sure, I would like to eat you but in a different way." She turned red again causing me to grin.

"We will visit this talk again, but I got to get ready for school." She grabs her clothes and I reluctantly jump out the window to give her privacy. When she comes out the front door, I have my front door open and she stumbles but recovers and walks over to me and gets in.

"So, am I to have my personal chauffeur from now on?"

"Only if it makes you happy. Peter suggested I enroll with you, but I don't think I could put up with all the hormonal teenagers for eight hours. I may have to drain a few before the end of the year."

She chuckles and names off a few she wished would get drained, but I can tell she was kidding. We pull up and I get out and walk around and open her door and give her a hand. She blushes and takes my hand and I wrap my arm around her and grin as we stand there for a few minutes. But she must go to class, so I let her go reluctantly she looks back a few times before she disappears into the building. I then get back in my charger and go look for a place to rent for the next few months.

BELLA'S POV

I thought I was going to die when Laurent found me in the meadow, but then I was saved by a double for Jasper. I have to say his son is sex on legs especially when he lets his southern accent come out more. I thought Edward smelled good? He has nothing on Anthony, or Tony I think I will call him AJ it sounds better. When they told me about what Edward had done to my room, I was pissed for the first time. Well, not the first time but the first time since I met them.

Last night was the first night I had a well-rested sleep since I moved here. I have to say I really like Peter and Charlotte; I could like being in a coven with them. I have a feeling there is more to their story, but I will get it later when they are ready to share. AJ has blonder hair than Jasper does, and his hair only comes to his ears where Jasper's comes down to his shoulders. There are some subtle differences in their face though. Like AJ has a softer smile and doesn't look like he is in pain all the time. I wonder what Jasper will say when he learns about his son. It would be a reunion I would like to witness myself.

My morning was spent avoiding certain gossip mongers like Jessica trying to find out who the hot blonde guy was. It will be hell if I must be away from AJ now that I know what we are to each other. But I would not make him suffer the hell that is high school. All I can think about is his very kissable lips and his gorgeous red eyes. Huh, I thought they would bother me more, but they don't, they look right and natural. Maybe the Cullen way or diet isn't as humane as they have been claiming. Last night they said they hunt the dregs of society like drug dealers, gangs, molesters, and people who are already dying.

I shocked Angela by talking to her today, I must have really been out of it the last few months! If I find out he did this to me on purpose I will rip his dick off and burn it in front of his family! I am finding that I am getting angry at stuff they had put me thru like Bella Barbie! The only ones to treat me like I was a person were Jasper, Rose, and Emmett but he is questionable on the teasing the human. I manage to get thru the day without answering any questions about my mate. Hmm, my mate yes, I can see us being together for eternity. He isn't demanding and lets me decide and asks my opinion unlike some other family did.

I walk out of the school and find AJ sitting on the hood of his Dodge Charger with some cool looking shades on. I know it's to hide his red eyes from the nosey teens, like Jessica and Lauren who went right to him. But he just ignores them and hugs me, and we share our first kiss and I see fireworks! Edward had nothing on this man and from the bulge in his pants this morning? I am one lucky girl! We break apart to two bitches well bitching. We ignore them and get in the car leaving them standing there still bitching. I crack up when we get out away from the school, hey I might become a possessive bitch! Maybe I am and it feels good too.

"How was your day darlin? Did they give you much grief?"

"Nope, none but tomorrow will be a different story since I bagged the hot blonde guy before they had a chance to get you."

"Darlin, they never had a chance to begin with. Now how about I take you to see our house?" he said with a grin that made me want him now

"OUR house? How far away will you be from me?" I know I sound whiney but damnit I just got him, and I want to be with him all the time!

"Yes, it's yours too darlin. You can come over anytime you like." He said with that panty melting grin. "And I will be at your house as much as you want me there darlin." I am going to have to change my underwear soon if he keeps going with the charm.

"I have concluded that I can't be away from you for very long. But I would never ask you to endure the hell that is high school for me."

"I thank you for that one darlin but I may have to just so I can be close to you myself." He said and again with that panty melting grin, that's when I catch him sniffing and realize he is doing it on purpose! That's fine I seen the effect I have on him this morning and I felt it before I got out of bed!

We aren't that far from my house when we pull up to a small house, then we go in and Char is arranging some furniture. I smile and she comes over and hugs me then goes back to putting stuff away. He shows us to a bedroom with a nice queen-sized bed and a private bathroom. Then we go see a mess that is being made in another bedroom by Peter.

"We have to make our own master suite since you two commandeered the only one in the house. But this way we can build it the way we like it right sweet cheeks?" Char came up about that time

"That's right and we are no strangers to remodeling, you won't either once you have been changed sugar." She said grinning

"What she means is you will break several houses in the first few decades that your mated." Peter said ducking Chars hand.

I can just blush and nod okay. Then we will be sex freaks then? I am fine with that one! We go back to the living room and he shows me to the kitchen that he has already stocked with some food. How did he know I liked all that he bought? Then I realize he must be gifted; great another knows it all to deal with.

"Hey, I am not a know it all I just know shit. And I am nothing like the magic eight ball in the Cullen "family" that you can shake and get several answers out of her." Peter said like I insulted him

"Sorry, we haven't talked about what gifts you guys might have. And how did you know to buy the right stuff at the grocery store? It's been how long since you had to eat food?"

"Well, it's like this little bit I haven't had to deal with food for a century. And as for me knowing I just know shit when I need to, I don't call it a gift because your mate can't take it away from me."

"Before you ask, I can take and copy someone else's gift and make it my own, and with where I have been around for over a century? I have picked up quite a few, some not worth mentioning. Like I could go to school and change my eye color and prevent myself from sparkling."

"Can you prevent others from sparkling too?"

"Yes, but they must stay within ten miles, or it wears off. It's just an illusion that humans can't see around, well except maybe you with you being at least a mental shield." AJ said while putting his arm around me and I lean into him.

We chat for an hour and a half then I must get home to fix dinner for Charlie, when we pull up, I see Jake is sitting on the steps and he has changed! He looks like he could pass for twenty or older, and he is buff like steroids buff. AJ wrinkles his nose and warned me to not get to close to Jake at first. I just nod and we get out and walk up to the steps Jake growls out the next few words shocking me.

"Another fucking leach Bella? What didn't the last one not screw you up enough? Why do you attract them to you like flies to shit? Fucking vampires! You make me sick!"

"First off mutt we took care of your problem that has been plaguing you for the last few months. That problem also was going to become an even bigger problem soon had we not stepped in." Peter said appearing out of nowhere.

"We could have taken care of the red head like you took care of the one yesterday! Your all not that tough! So, leave red eyes you're not welcome here! We kill your kind." Then Sam stepped out of the woods and glared at Jake.

"Jake, I ordered you not to contact Bella again. If she is involved with leaches, it's her funeral but you better stay off our land you are not welcome. Come on Jake let's go!" they get a few feet away and Jake turns into a horse sized wolf right before my eyes!

"My god is Forks supernatural central or what?" AJ and Peter chuckle at me and lead me into the house. Peter takes off to finish his little construction project, AJ told him to take his car, so he didn't have to hide it later.

"You want to talk about your friend that also explodes into a giant puppy?" AJ said trying to hide the grin, which he failed to do so.

"Nope! If that is the way he plans on treating me from now on, then I don't want to think about him anymore. True he was my best friend, but I have a feeling he was just getting started when Sam interrupted him."

"Okay, I won't mention the puppy again. Want me to help you cook?"

We had fun cooking dinner he operated the knife for chopping veggies and I worked the wok and made seafood stir fry. It's the only kind Charlie will eat except for maybe steak. When Charlie pulled up AJ went up to my room until I could join him.

My days went like this for a couple of weeks we got closer and kissing went on to touching to my first orgasm brought on by someone other than me. He has gentle but calloused hands you could tell by his build he was a hard-working farm boy. You had to be back then, but I finally got to see him in all his glory, and he is packing thank you very much! His muscled chest and six pack abs are well defined. His arms and legs are corded muscle stretched tight and he has scars from fights with vampires. Though he said he has nothing on Peter in the scar department. The V that points down to his well-endowed cock with the happy trail of blonde hair that leads to his manhood! He has hardly any chest hair and that is fine with me.

I don't think I can wait till I am changed to have sex with this man, I am wet just thinking about him. I had to endure his ogling me though and he knows how to treat a woman! This led to a conversation about I didn't care about how many he has been with I just want to know I will be his last. After my insecurities were put to rest, we now pleasure each other as much as we can without doing the actual deed. Like I said I don't think I can wait that long!

Like I said we had a wonderful couple of weeks until spring break, and we went all the way and several more times that week. We tried using condoms to prevent the pregnancy, but we didn't count on the strength of his venom spunk. Well it turns out I am now pregnant, and we will need to leave to hide this fact from everyone. But before we can leave? We have a visitor. Alice! Just because my future disappeared, she came looking! No not when I was miserable and depressed! Did she offer a shoulder to cry on? NO! that is when we know she and Edward are up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BELLA'S POV

I don't even have time to say anything and AJ is there growling at Alice, she steps back looking a little scared or shocked. Then she schools her features and just smiles at us like she knows something we don't.

"Hello Bella, I see you got a new boyfriend. What will Edward say about that?"

"HA! Eddy can go suck a dick the way he left me. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he is gay."

"Now Bella he loves you! I know I saw it and you will be perfect together. Now why have you got a red eyed vampire bodyguard growling at me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I say being cryptic like she always was.

"Damnit Bella! I am just trying to help you. He could kill you in your sleep by draining you." Just then Peter and Char comes in

"What are you doin here mystic Meg? Don't you know you burned whatever bridge you had when you left?" Peter said glaring

"My question is what are you hillbilly's doing here with Bella?"

"Oh, you know saving me from the red head you all run off and left me to defend myself from. The lowly little family pet!"

"Oh Bella, we didn't think of you as a family pet, you are my sister and best friend!"

"Yeah, some best friend just up and leave without a kiss my ass or explanation as to why you all left me. Your dumbass "brother" said I wasn't good enough for him and he didn't love me that I was just a passing fancy for him. And his family and you were tired of playing with the human. Then he tells me because I am human, I will forget about you all and move on because we are, what is the word I am looking for?"

"Weak minded? Forgetful? We could keep going but you get the point pixie stick." Char said glaring at Alice.

"That idiot! He was supposed to just tell you we would be back when you finished high school."

"Well what is he doing right now then? Where is the emo dweeb?" Peter asked with a knowing smirk.

"Uh, he is…um…he is…uh taking time from the family yeah that's it."

"Wrong we both know he is with that strawberry blonde in Denali. I think your little plan backfired there magic eight ball." Alice bristles at Peter for that comment and runs out of the house and drives off bumping into AJ on her way out he has now picked up her gift also.

"Well, that gift will be annoying to use at least I am able to shut it off when I don't want to use it. I am proud of you my mate for standing your ground, if I had said anything, I might have given to much away. Or killed the pipsqueak, are we sure that she is a she? She could have passed as a young teenage boy." We all bust up laughing

"We don't want to know what the major wants her for but as far as we know she is a woman. Though she has been mistaken as a little girl in the women's clothing section." Char says grinning

We talk while I cook dinner for Charlie and begin planning my either death or run away from home scenario. We began leaning toward faking my death, so Peter and Char go look for a double of me and come back after three days. During this time, I have had to start drinking blood to keep anything down. It's not as gross as I thought it would be at first, it has a good taste to it.

I pack up only what I can't live without and leave the rest. Then on a stormy day Peter crashes my truck into a tree and set the full tank of gas ablaze. And with it behind the seat it turns the body to charcoal and unrecognizable. I hide out in the house until Peter gets back and we take off with me laying down in the back seat. It takes us a few days to get to the ranch and I am in love with it.

ANTHONY'S POV

When I first saw Alice, I was like what in the world does my dad see in the twit, I am still not impressed by her so-called gift either. The future can change several times in just a few minutes. So, I won't be relying on her gift very often. We discussed the possibility of Bella getting pregnant and she was fine with giving me a family. The next couple of weeks will be trying for her and me. To have to watch her go thru all the painful kicks the baby will do and leave bruises. Luckily one of my gifts I picked up is to heal injuries so I can stay on the top of her injuries and hopefully help with her pain.

The trip to the ranch took longer for Bella needed to get out and stretch her legs, eat, drink and go to the restroom. Plus, she needed her rest at night, so a motel was in order. The wreck seems to have worked we snuck in and confirmed it was her DNA. So, maybe nobody will come looking for her as in the Cullen clan.

"I love this ranch how long can we stay here?" Bella asked Peter.

"Well, we normally stay here for several years and go to our other property that is close to a major city. We just trade off or go on a walk about and be nomads for a few years just traveling."

"So, we can stay here until our baby is old enough to look like a grownup?"

"Yes, we can little bit. With us within driving distance to three rather large communities we could just stay here all the time."

"So, if we had a constant supply of blood we wouldn't need to move? What about making your own blood bank?"

"What do you mean darlin? How would we make our own blood bank?" I ask for I am curious as to where her mind is going.

"What if we build say a huge castle like building that would require a massive foundation? And in that foundation, we build a whole living quarters for humans that are criminals, but they are kept healthy and fed good. And in return we draw blood from them however many times it would be safe for them and stay healthy."

"So, your saying we treat them like cattle?"

"Well, yeah like the criminals would get killed anyway right? Why not extend their punishment by confining them and feeding off them for longer?"

"Darlin that is a great idea, but we would have to be careful not to get caught or someone finding out. And how would we cover for the food we would have to buy for all these "guests" that would need to eat?"

"Well, it was just an idea and we could still hunt on occasion to keep the criminals in check. And with Peter's gift we could hit the big drug deals and steal their drug money they won't be needing it when their dead."

"We will talk about it some more later when you're out of your newborn year darlin." I smile and kiss her

I can't get enough of this woman she is brilliant, and we might just try out her idea sometime. It has some good merits and some drawbacks like someone would need to be here around the clock. Then we would have to watch them to make sure they didn't kill each other. Yeah, like I said drawbacks, but it would be nice to have fresh blood on hand. I look over at Pete and see he is deep in thought and I have a feeling we will be trying to follow up on her idea soon. He looks over at me and nods once, I just shrug fine with me it might be doable.

We get everything put away and Char goes to buy food for Bella since she will need to eat still. Peter went and hit the blood banks around the three towns we live close to. We might have to hit them once more before this is over. Bella sleeps most of the day away to make up for the time in the car and the stress of riding in said car. She wakes up a couple of times to use the bathroom and drink her cup of blood and what food she can get down.

The next day she is up by nine and is in a good mood, she has her cup of blood and eats a hearty breakfast. When she is finished, she wants a tour of the property, we take her out to show her the barns with the few horses that will tolerate being around us for most fear us. She is a little nervous around the horses, so we don't stick around them for long.

"I love this place it's so peaceful and quiet with a beautiful sun shining. How much longer till we pop these kids out of me AJ?"

"You would think you having twins would scare you, but your excited about it." I chuckle at her attempt to look intimidating.

"With this being a one-time pregnancy two is better than one, right?"

"Sure, but darlin it will be a little harder on you than it would have been with just one little one. And we have just shy of four weeks before they are ready to meet everyone."

We sit on the porch and she takes a nap in my arms, I have noticed she and the babies sleep better when I am holding her. While she is sleeping, I can't help but to admire the little beauty in my arms. She is not quite five and a half foot tall, which is just right for me to pull her under my chin. Her beautiful soulful brown eyes I will miss along with her blush. Oh well I never said I wasn't a selfish creature, but I will enjoy having her by my side for eternity if we ever last that long. When she begins to stir and opens her beautiful eyes and smiles, I am lost. We go in the house and she fixes herself something to eat and has her cup of blood. When done eating she is feeling frisky and who am I to say no to her? After making love to Bella for a couple of hours she falls asleep for the night.

We go this way for most of the remaining four weeks until it's too much for her with her big belly. I manage to keep her healthy and heal every kick as soon as it happens. The children are always calm and try not to move too much when I stay around them. But if I need to go hunt, they are restless until I get back, so the final week I have been drinking bag blood.

"How much longer AJ? Surely we are close enough for them to be born?"

"I think we will take them in the morning my sweet Bella, so is there anything you would like as a last meal?"

"A steak that was dragged across the grill rare, cheesy potatoes and a huge chocolate milk shake. And I wish I could have some alcohol right now."

"Well, the steak we can manage but you will have to wait for the alcohol after your change Bella." I say grinning

"Wait, what? You mean you can drink? But the Cullen's never said anything about that before."

"I can imagine that they were not informed of this fact. Just think all of them look like they are teens, now what kind of trouble would they get into if they were seen drinking?"

"Oh, I gotcha. That wouldn't look to favorable on their holier than thou attitude for the good doctor." Bella says smirking

"So, we are getting the kids out in the morning and beginning little bits transformation?" Peter asked coming into the room.

"Yes! Finally, I am so tired of being used as a soccer ball from the inside." Bella said making us chuckle. "Hey, it's not that funny!" she said trying not to laugh.

"Just to let you two know we will have a visitor about the time you wake from your transformation little bit." Peter said vaguely

"Oh? Who is it do you know Peter? Is it Edweirdo or Malice? I may have to rip their arms off and beat the shit out of them."

"Oh, no worries sweet pea it's going to be the major he and mystic meg finally had enough of each other. So, grandpappy will get the surprise of his life when he gets here!" Peter said laughing his ass off as he walked out of the room.

"Well, are you happy to finally see Jasper?" Bella asks me knocking me out of my shocked stupor.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing darlin! I just hope he approves of me is all."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about my sexy mate."

I just smile and nod though it still doesn't help my nerves. After her last meal she falls into a restless sleep. Probably worrying about what will happen in the morning. Peter suggested having my venom in a syringe to inject directly into her heart to make sure it keeps pumping. We have the room setup for her C-section with everything we hope we need. The morning comes and she begins to stir and is awake by eight, we give her one more glass of blood for just in case. I carry her to the room we have setup for the delivery, and we administer the morphine to help numb her. When she nods, we make the cut across her lower tummy and I must bite my way thru the walls of her womb.

Once I have it open enough, I pull my first child out and it's a boy! I hand him to Bella after I cut the cord. She smiles and names him Charles Jasper Whitlock or CJ for short. Then Charlotte takes him to clean him up because I had already pulled out our second child a girl. I hand her to Bella, and she smiles and names her Elizabeth Ann Whitlock. Then I begin injecting my venom into her heart and then bite her at her neck, wrists, elbows, ankles, and thighs. While I was doing this Peter was sewing her belly back up after he removed the after birth. Now it's a matter of waiting and I don't wish to inflict this kind of pain on my Bella, but it must be done.

"Don't worry Tony. She will come out of her transformation and be an exceptional newborn. And with the amount of venom you pumped into her she will be done changing in two and a half days maybe a little less. Now take care of your little darlin angels while Charlotte cleans up your mate."

So, I begin feeding my little ones and take them in to see their momma when they get a little fussy. They quiet right down as soon as they see her, so I explain that momma is going thru her change to be like me their papa. They listen and understand everything we say to them. When they get tired Peter and Charlotte watch over them while I sit with my angel. I talk to her and let her know that everything is going fine and tell her how long it's been since she started. What amazes me is she hasn't made a sound since the start of her change.

I do this for the entire two and a half days until her heart stops and she opens her eyes to her new world. She looks amazing though she was amazing before the change with the change she gained a couple of inches and her boobs are bigger and firmer. The red highlights in her hair are more pronounced and her hair is fuller. Her curves are better defined and has a fuckable little body not that she didn't before but now I don't have to hold back anymore! She looks at me and I smile, and she is in my arms and is kissing me before I can blink. I return the kiss with equal passion I then begin to purr as she rubs against me which in turn causes her to purr until she stops to ask about it.

"Why are we purring? Did you purr before I was changed?"

"Yes, yes I did darlin it's what mates do when they are content or trying to calm each other down. But you couldn't hear it with your human hearing, but you did notice the vibration coming from my chest."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. So, why am I so calm? I thought I would be a raving blood thirsty sex addict right now."

"Naw little bit your special you get to skip the newborn faze!" Peter said from the living room.

"So, do you need to hunt darlin?" I ask and she rubs her throat

"Is this what it feels like? It feels like I have a sore throat."

"You will get used to it in time and after we hunt it will pretty much go away. So, animals or criminals darlin?"

"I think criminals. You don't have to feed near as often as the Cullen's do, do you?"

"We can go three weeks four if we push it, from what I heard they have to hunt at least once a week or more depending on the circumstance."

"Criminals it is then my sexy mate."

We run out the door after she saw the kids and she kissed their little heads. We went to the edge of town and I told her to wait while I go find her some food. I grab two gang members and haul them back to her. She has enough control she doesn't attack me or them and asked me what the best way was to bite them. So, I walk her thru her first meal, and she didn't make a huge mess like other newborns usually do.

We get halfway back to the ranch when she tackles me and rips our clothes off and I am hard since I watched her feed. She wastes no time and is riding my cock like a cowgirl. I grab her hips and begin meeting her thrusts with my own causing her to moan. I then flip her over on her back and begin pounding her thankful I don't have to hold myself back anymore. When we cum we bite each other, which sends us over the edge a second time. We let go and begin licking where we marked each other, and I am hard again.

I flip her on to her knees and plow into her from behind and she moans and meets thrust for thrust. We go like this for several hours until we need to see the little ones again, we streak back to the ranch and walk in not bothered at all. And we head to the shower to wash the dirt off each other and to have several rounds of shower sex. When we get back downstairs, we see someone that could easily be my twin.

"Major, I would like to introduce you to your son Anthony Jasper Whitlock and his mate Bella. Though I am sure you remember her from Forks?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get to see quite that much of her like when they went streaking thru the house a while ago. Hey darlin I am sorry about your birthday party." He gets up and comes over and hugs Bella I hold back a growl and he just smirked at me.

"I don't remember having been married after my change maybe you could fill in the blanks for me son." He walks up to me and hugs me, and I pick up his gift. Wow he is a powerful empath!

"Well, momma was Elizabeth Sara Whitlock you married on one of your trips home. But she didn't get pregnant until the last time you came home before you went missing. Momma had a set of twins me and my sister Jasmin Sara Whitlock. I am Anthony Jasper Whitlock and I was eighteen when I was bit by some random vampire when I was out to get more horses for the farm." I can feel the crushing depression coming from him, so I go and hug him, and he sobs into my shoulder for a few minutes.

"What happened to your sister after you disappeared?"

"She had a long happy life; she married her childhood sweetheart Cole Smith. Yeah, his family thought it would be funny with the play on his name, but he would kick anyone's ass for making fun of his name. When it came to Jasmin, she was his perfect angel and when anyone looked at her wrong or made her uncomfortable, we were right there to set them straight. Last that I heard they had six children all made it to adulthood two of which were twins."

"What about your momma? How did she get by without me there to take care of her? I still don't remember ever getting married." Dad said trying to concentrate on remembering his human past.

"Well, your pa had us move into the main house and when he died, we had to rely on your younger brother. Momma eventually married your younger brother and they had a couple of kids before momma died of a fever. But uncle Elijah treated us as his own children."

"What is that smell? It almost smells human but not." Huh, he must not have met his grandchildren then. We go and get the little darlins and introduce them to their grandpappy.

"I would like to introduce you to your grandchildren Charles Jasper Whitlock and Elizabeth Ann Whitlock. They were born three days ago that was when we had to change Bella my mate." He did a double take

"Mate? But I thought. Nope never mind I don't think I will ever believe anything from that fucked up coven ever again. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to find you my son and to find out I am now a grandfather. It's better than Christmas or any birthday I have any memory of!" he hugs each one close and kisses their little forehead.

"So, how do you like your coming home present major?" Char asked Jasper and he just grins and rocks the little darlins until Bella hands him bottles filled with blood.

"Will they be able to eat human food also?" he asked as he watches them drink their bottle right down.

"Yes, but some hybrids stick mostly to mostly all blood, but they will have their favorite food to eat." I say he looks up to me shocked.

"I served in the Volturi for fifty years and I came across a vampire that was impregnating women to build his own super race. He didn't last long after Aro got ahold of him. But they consider if someone finds their mate in a human and they have a hybrid its fine. The ones this other guy had were given a choice to come live in Volterra or stay hidden from the humans like any normal vampire."

"You worked for the Volturi? For how long till they pull you back in?"

"I can go anytime I want I am still on call if they need my help with anything. So, basically I am still part of the guard and with my gift it makes it more important to keep me happy."

"What kind of gift do you have?" Peter busted up laughing

"It's more like what gifts doesn't he have, and now I have proof that my knowing shit isn't a gift. Your son is a sponge and he can copy any gift he encounters and with over a hundred and twenty years he has collected quite a few." Dad just looks at me with a look of awe.

"It's a good thing Carlisle hasn't met you he would treat you like a science experiment and ask questions nonstop. What about you Bella? Did your shield manifest like we all thought it would?"

"I have no idea Jasper. I am not even a whole day old yet to this new life. And before you ask, I am on the criminal diet, so I don't have to hunt all the time like they do in the Cullen clan."

"That's good darlin and if it weren't for my gift, I would switch back also." I think I may be able to help dad.

"Hey, dad I might have a gift that could work on you so you can switch back to our diet. I picked up the gift to neutralize someone's gift or cancel it for a time."

"Oh? Well, I think we should give it a try and see if I can feed without the crushing emotions from my prey."

So, we go for another hunt and I cancel dads' gift and he is shocked at first and just smiles so big I swear his face would split in two. Bella also wanted to try her thirst and control. So, all three of us go and watch Bella as we enter the city and she doesn't seem bothered and we just shrug and begin our hunt. Dad has four since it has been so long since he had human blood and Bella had one that she caught herself. On the way back dad was smiling all the way home and we got in the door and Peter grins at us and the next thing I know we are out back sparring!

I thought Peter was hard to beat he is nothing like dad. Dad completely kicked both our asses! But it was fun anyway, I noticed Bella was watching our every move. So, it's time to teach her to fight for just in case.

We start Bella off with Char so she is a little more on the even side of things, we do this for a couple of months until she can beat Char half of the time then we switch out every so often. It's fun when we go two on two or two on one usually dad is the one and we still can't beat him! We then started working on Bella's gift which turned out to be a mental shield, but she is also showing signs of having a physical shield also. We work on her for six months and finally got her to use her physical shield when one of the kids wandered into the fight.

That's right they are ten months old, but they look like a five or six-year-old and smart as a whip. They love their pappy just as much as they do mama and poppa, Bella has them trying human food and they seem to like it better than we thought they would. So, now they eat three meals a day with a cup of blood when they get up in the morning. Bella also began their schooling while dad took over on the history part. We all take part in their schooling and at the rate they absorb all this knowledge they will have high school whipped before they turn three.

BELLA'S POV

The last several months have been interesting between the fight training then my training to use my shields. But we have had a nice peaceful ten months, and I am glad not to be forced into Bella Barbie. Or worse those marathon shopping trips with Alice! But I do miss Emmett even Rose some. But overall, I am just happy with our coven. Jasper has said on several occasions he hasn't been this happy in a while. Plus, he is enjoying being back on the criminal diet, and we can tell he is more relaxed now with the change.

The kids are growing like little weeds and they are so adorable they both have dirty blonde hair, but they also have my chocolate brown eyes from when I was human. Their faces are an equal mixture of both of us, there is no denying they are our children. They are smart as a whip as AJ says, and we have begun with their schooling they may look like a six-year-old, but they are as smart as twelve or older. And they absorb everything we teach them or let them read. We figure they will surpass high school in just a couple of years. But it's not all learning we also make sure they have fun! Since AJ can make it look like we don't sparkle we managed a trip to Disney world. We plan on many other fun trips soon so they can see the world. Luckily, they don't need anything to keep them from sparkling they just have a slight glow. And from what we have notice they will tan a little if they stay out in the sun a little.

They ended up with at least two gifts, CJ or Charles Jasper has a physical shield and somewhat of his grandpa's empath gift. Elizabeth or Lizzy can copy a gift but can't keep the gift for very long and she does have my mental shield full time. Then there are my two shields, Jasper is still worried about the whole Volturi thing. But AJ said don't worry about it so much, that they aren't that bad. All I know is we will eventually see someday; we won't be able to stay off their radar forever. Then there is the issue with the Cullen's we might have someday, like Alice and then Eddy. But we will worry about them when they show up.

Jasper has finally shown the funny and caring side he was always forced to cover up in the Cullen's. There he was all stiff and formal and in his words a walking Ken doll to the Pixie bitch. Whereas I was the Bella Barbie! We don't miss any of that we like casual comfy clothes!

We have the kids trying all kinds of different foods and they like certain things. They love pizza, taco's, meatloaf with mashed potatoes and sweet corn on the side, and any meat grilled or fried. Oh, and they love anything sweet, my kids are junk food junkies! But it's all good they are active and burn a lot of calories and they wouldn't get fat from eating junk food any way. Like I said we have been blessed for the last several months of peace and a wonderful coven. We will need to move soon because with all of us the crime rate has dropped in the area. So, the picking is getting a little slim.

PETER'S POV

I hate to break the news that when we move, we will have to deal with the Cullen's once again. And possibly the Volturi which I hope Tony is right about them not being a big threat like everyone has heard. I haven't got anything on my knowing shit about them other than we will be meeting the Volturi after the Cullen issue. I really wish it was a gift where Tony could copy it, so I wasn't the only one to get information. I know everyone thinks I am being cryptic on purpose all the time, but I am not.

"Major we need to move real soon we need more hunting grounds. The crime rate has dropped below a safe point. We could get unwanted attention soon if we don't." I tell my friend and brother

"Yeah, we all kind of figured that Peter, so where to? Do we head to Texas or to our home up towards the northeast?"

"Well, the northeast house would offer more variety than the Texas house. Plus, the girls will be closer to more shopping like New York and the other huge cities." I tell Jasper and he looks thoughtful.

"I think Texas would be the safer bet, we move up north we start getting close to the Cullen territory. And I would like to avoid them for as long as possible." Jasper says making me think we might have to anywhere we go.

So, Jasper puts it to a vote, and he tells everyone his thoughts about moving so close to the northeast. But in the end the girls said we can't avoid it forever and everyone agreed that the northeast house would be the best option for now.

I decide to bring up the blood bank idea to Jasper the next day, and we tell him all of what we discussed that day Bella brought it up. Jasper is in deep thought and says we will revisit this topic later. When the kids are a little older and understand we aren't treating the criminals like cattle, just a different kind of prison. We all agree it would be best then but to start thinking of what the floor plan would be for this personal prison/blood bank.

I can see the wheels turning in the girls minds already. It will be interesting to see what they come up with. But in the meantime, we begin packing up what we need, then begin to get the house ready to be closed for the next couple of years. Luckily the house we are going to is still out in the country and our critters will be coming with us. After several days of driving and pulling over to let the horses rest, we arrive. We then open the house and air it out and clean it at vampire speed so the kids can get their rooms ready. Then comes the barns and horse stalls we get the bedding put down and fresh water and we must run into town to buy them some sweet feed. The horses have also figured out that we taste sweet if they lick us like a sugar cube! It gets annoying sometimes they just want to lick us and not let us go for a trail ride!

We get everything squared away and the girls have the house the way they want it, this house is a little more modern than the last house. It's still got plenty of room for guests with everyone here, whereas the last house was a log cabin and we just had enough room for us. This house is more like a modern ranch with a full walkout basement that is fully decked out. The house has eight-bedroom suites and a pool table in the basement and pool out back with a hot tub. The kids squealed when they saw it, which caused us all to grin. But it will take us a few days to get the pool cleaned and filled so they can swim.

Jasper and Tony have their bonding moments when Tony tells Jasper about things he can remember about his life. Sometimes Jasper chokes up, but others he laughs along with Tony about some of the stunts he and his twin sister had pulled. When they are bonding the girls keep the kids entertained so they can bond. But they can only distract them for so long because they love their grandpappy. They just laugh it off and begin playing with the kids and sometimes I get in the middle of it too! We all love the little darlins it's hard to tell them no when they are so well behaved thanks to their momma. She knows how to keep them in line but isn't strict like our mommas was.

"Well, I guess I should tell yall that we will be seeing the Cullen's in the next weekend. That's all I know is they will show up here and there will be some drama."

"Figures, and I bet we would have seen them no matter where we would have moved?" Bella sounded a little pissed just then.

"Calm down darlin we will deal with them. Don't let them get to you if you do, they win." Tony said to Bella trying to calm her down.

"Do we know what they want this time?" Jasper asked me

"Well, as far as I can tell. You and Bella for some reason."

"I wouldn't go back to that ass if he was the last man on the planet!" Bella said glaring at the wall.

"Don't worry darlin we are in this together, I may know why they are after you and dad. I think the pip squeak is working for the Volturi, and she has promised you two because you're so powerful. Or they are trying to overthrow the Volturi? Though I doubt that she knows Bella is still alive and it will be a shock to her."

"You really think so son? I always wondered why she always wanted to know what I was always doing. It's kind of making sense now."

BELLA'S POV

I have been thinking about some of the gifts AJ has and I wonder if he could combine them and locate a mate for Jasper? So, I brought it up before the Cullen fiasco next weekend. And he describes her, and he said she was in Forks and the only one I can think of that matches his description is Angela. And right now, she is going to college in Seattle. So, we plan a little trip to Seattle without telling Jasper about what we are about to do.

When we get to the college I walk up to Angela and talk her into following me to a quiet area and I mention I might know who her soulmate is if she is willing to go out on a limb. She is hesitant but she wants to know why I faked my death in return. So, I say certainly but I warn her it will come with consequences of knowing some things. She just shrugs and says who is she going to tell? We get in the car and drive across country and I tell my whole sordid story with the Cullen's. Then I begin my meeting my mate and the exciting three months that followed and then our last year as a family with our twins. She has tears streaming down her face several times throughout my story. She manages to ask several questions that I can answer. We must stop for bathroom breaks and for food, but I am able to look like I had been eating or drinking. I haven't told her about us being vampires yet.

I then ask her what has happened since I was gone because I thought her, and Ben had been a cute couple. She starts to tear up again and I can tell it's going to be bad.

"He forced himself on me and my parents didn't believe me, so they kicked me out. But your dad got me to stay with him until I could go to college so basically, I have no one." She then broke down in my arms. I am quietly fuming, and I want to go back and hunt down Ben!

"It got worse for me at school because he started telling everyone I was just a slut! Then he broke up with me before I could say I was breaking up with him, but everyone turned their back on me after that." AJ and I share a look and we might just come and visit some of my old classmates soon. Then Angela finally notices the difference in our body temperature and the fact I am a little harder skinned than she is.

"I will explain everything once we get where we are going okay Angela? It's nothing really bad but I think you will love your soulmate, and he can fill you in on our little secret, okay?" she nods

"Okay, I trust you Bella. You were the only friend that I really had at school and I really wish I could hurt Edward for hurting you. But I am glad you met Anthony he has brought out the smiling friend I used to know before Edward and Alice got their claws into you!" she said making me smile. After three days of constant driving we pull up to the house.

My kids come running out and engulf me into a hug making me laugh which wakes up Angela. I lead her into the house and find Jasper sitting in the living room reading. When he looks up, he is confused at first until I put their hands together and he gasped and said mate. They disappear for several hours and return with her looking at me with wonder.

"You were able to have kids with Anthony? And these are your kids? How have they grown up so quickly?"

"Did Jasper tell you everything?" I ask an she nods so does Jasper. "Well, with the vampire side they will grow fast in a third of the time it would for a normal human to grow. But their first year or two they grow to look about ten or twelve then they slow down a little and will be full grown after seven years. Which they will look around eighteen to twenty and will stay that way forever."

"So, I could have a little miracle with you Jasper?"

"That's right darlin only if you want to that is. But you need to remember it's going to be rough and dangerous for you."

"I am about the same as Bella was and if she can pull through it then I should be able to. That is if you want to have a family with me Jasper?"

"I would love to darlin anything for you to be happy. But I would be happy to have a little one with you or it could be twins like Bella had."

"And we will help you thru your pregnancy Angela. My mate can heal your body as you get closer to your time and the kicks get really painful about two weeks before its time to take them out. Oh, and you will need to drink lots of blood with as much food as you can handle since they grow so fast it takes a toll on your body."

"And please call me Tony or AJ as Bella likes to call me, I was never happy with Anthony. And since Bella informed me that Edward has a middle name of Anthony, I really don't like it." AJ said to Angela and she smiled and nodded then blushed we all chuckle at her.

"So, just curious but how fast are you two going to move? I wanted to jump AJ as soon as I woke the first day." Everyone laughed at me and I grin at Angela which makes her blush even more.

"I think we will try to take it slow, but I don't think I will be able to wait very long either Bella. You lasted what a month or was it less?"

"Trust me it was less, and it was totally worth it. And we did try using condoms to try to hold off on the pregnancy, but the venom spunk went right thru them." I smile at AJ and he kisses me making the kids do gagging sounds causing everyone to laugh.

"So, this could be the family I always wanted? You all seem to be comfortable with each other."

"That's right darlin we are a coven but also a family. AJ is my son from before I was turned, I got his momma pregnant just before I met my fate with a vampire at the age of twenty."

"It must be a family thing because I met my fate with a vampire at the age of eighteen almost nineteen. But I was lucky I didn't end up in the wars like dad was. But I did serve in the Volturi for fifty years and I saw a lot of action on occasion."

We watch as Jasper and Angela went to his room and they slowly get to know each other. Then it's time for my little angels to go to bed also, they whine but stop when I look at them with my eyebrow raised and go change for bed. I go kiss them good night and read them a story when they are asleep, I slowly close their door and go pounce on my mate for some lovin.

I find AJ already naked and already hard for me, I strip, and I waste no time I take his cock into my mouth and mm he is tasty. Once I work him up to a frenzy, I let him cum, and I lick him clean. He then flips me over and repays in kind and he is diligent in making me want to cum but holds me at the edge longer before I finally fall over the edge. Then before I come down from my orgasm, he sheaths his massive cock in me and is pumping slowly. Which builds my next orgasm quickly then I ask for more and harder he is happy to give me what I want. Before I can fall over the edge again, he flips me onto my hands and knees and is pounding me from behind. And all I can do is moan until he pulls me up against his chest and hits another spot which sends me over the edge. Which sends him over spilling his cold seed into me and he bites my mate mark sending me over the edge again.

He lays down with me and he is still sheathed inside of me then he begins again at slow pace while his hands roam over my body. Then he pulls out and turns me over onto my back and we begin making love the rest of the night. I eventually bite him on the mark I gave him on our first mating after I was turned. Eventually we get up and shower and dress for the day because we got to feed the little angels and now Angela.

After the food is cooked everyone makes their way downstairs we always sit around the table for meals. Even though we don't eat we enjoy the time together, but occasionally we will have a glass of blood. We smile at the new couple because we heard they went all the way last night with the way Jasper was projecting we couldn't help but to enjoy it also. Angela must have just realized we heard them because she blushed more than I ever have.

"Let me give you some advice Angela. You will need to get used to hearing everyone going at it and us hearing you going at it. In fact, you might even see several of us streaking on occasion. Hell, we have gone skinny dipping in the pool or down at the creek." I tell her while grinning

"She is right darlin and with my gift I tend to project which causes them to go into a frenzy sometimes. It's also why the kids' room is so far away from our room." Jasper says kissing her

"That's right sugar don't mind us we get carried away even without the major helping out. And Bella is right we don't have any issues with running around naked around here. But we try to limit it as much as possible just in case there is a sudden visitor, or someone is watching." Char said patting Angela's hand while smiling.

"So, how long before I know I am pregnant?"

"You will know within a few days you will start getting sick and that is when we will start you on blood. But we had went at it for a couple of days before I knew I was. And let me say that pregnant women are extremely horny."

"I always wondered if that were true, good to know." We all chuckle at her blush again.

We have two days before the unwanted pests show up, so we try not to think about them. We are enjoying Jasper projecting every night and Angela blushing has become less intense from the first day. We spend the days enjoying teaching the kids or playing in the pool or whatever they want to do. But all our fun comes to a halt on Saturday morning after the kids have their breakfast.

The Cullen's come pulling up and Edward has the strawberry blonde from Denali hanging on his arm. Peter and Jasper meet them on the porch and look rather intimidating with their scowl and arms crossed over their chest.

"Hello, may we come in and talk Peter? Jasper? We aren't here to start any trouble." Carlisle asked nicely AJ walks out then just to see what he can stir up.

"It's him Carlisle he is the one that killed Bella! I saw it!"

"I doubt that Pixie stick! So, you can stop the lying and tell us the truth of what you really want here." Jasper said growling making Alice take several steps back.

"Now there is no need for violence here Jasper. I am sure she means well. Who is your new friend?" Carlisle was still trying to keep the peace but was causing us to frown.

"I would like you to meet my son Anthony, but he likes to go by Tony. You can come in if you all can behave yourselves."

We watch as they all come filing in and don't notice me until they have all sat down because I walk in with my kids after they have sat down. Angela is right behind me and goes straight to Jasper and he pulls her down to his lap. Peter and Char are on either side of Jasper and I sit with AJ with the kids on my lap. The look on their faces is priceless and they turn a questioning look to Alice.

"I thought you said Bella was killed in Forks. Alice? What else have you been keeping from us? Or lied to us about?" Esme asked glaring at Alice

"I don't understand! I went there when she disappeared from my visions and was fine! Then it was a few weeks later I saw on the news where she crashed her truck! So, I just assumed that this Tony had killed her, and they covered up her death with a car crash." Alice was whining by the end of her poor excuse of an explanation.

"Bella? What did happen dear? Didn't Edward tell you we would collect you after you graduated high school?" Esme asked me as Edward looked anywhere but at me and I was glaring but snorted.

"Nope! He said he never loved me, and I wasn't good enough and you all were tired of the pet and I would never see any of you again. But the kicker is he scented my room so I wouldn't get over his arrogant ass!"

There were several gasps then it turned into growls and Jasper, Emmett, Rose and even Esme jumped on Edward and was beating the shit out of him. Though Jasper, Emmett and Rose was tearing him apart. Carlisle just looked on in disappointment Tanya was glaring at Edward also, but she wasn't getting in the middle of the free for all. When they finally backed away Edward was nothing but a head and a torso. The rest was in pieces scattered all over the floor even his dick was laying several feet away along with his balls. I was so tempted to burn them.

"Edward, here is some free advice be careful how you answer the following questions. Or you will regret it slowly and possibly for good." Peter said grinning he didn't like him either. Edward just whimpered.

"All I want to know is why? And did you really have to dump me in such a horrible way? You could have said it's not you it's me and left!"

"I am sorry but Alice said if I did it that way it would break you so you would be my perfect submissive when I came back for you." Then Alice was being torn apart when they caught her outside. This time it was Jasper, AJ, Rose and Char, before anyone could stop it Alice was a pile of smoldering ash. The kids were watching in wonder.

They came back in and was glaring at Edward. I was now tempted to burn his dick anyway. Peter started chuckling at Edward.

"Boy you done it now and I don't feel the least bit sorry for you." Before anyone could blink, I had his dick in one hand and a lighter in the other which caused several to scream NO! but the rest said go for it.

"Bella? Please don't do that I am sorry I really am I wouldn't have done it if Alice hadn't told me to." I look to Jasper he shook his head no and grabbed it out of my hand and lit it and tossed it out the door causing a few to scream. But Edward was the loudest then it was like a switch flipped in his head and he became someone no one knew. He was spouting such horrible things about his whole family and he was just using Tanya until he was done with her and it kept coming. Finally, everyone grew sick of the ass and tossed him on Alice's ashes and lit his ass up.

"We are sorry Bella we never knew them two I guess; please can we still be a part of your life. And you have two beautiful children that we would love to get to know." Carlisle said and the others nodded, I look to my family and they shrug.

"Okay, but no more trying to control me crap! I had enough of that with those two twits that are smoldering on our front lawn."

Everyone was introduced to our two little angels and Rose said she was sorry about the way she treated me and that I had something she wished for. No one was really broken up over the two twits all weekend and Tanya was cool to talk to. She guessed she was doomed to live forever alone, so I ask AJ to see if he could locate her mate and he gave her where to find him and what he looked like. Tanya was gone like a speeding bullet! We all chuckle at her enthusiasm and wished her good luck even though I doubt she could even hear us. The Cullen coven stayed for a week just getting to know us and was there to wish Angela congratulations on her finding out she was pregnant. I joked with AJ that he was about to get a little brother or sister. He just grinned and said it was about time making everyone laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ANTHONY'S POV

We still can't believe the gall of those two twits to try and pull one over on everyone. I mean couldn't they not see their plan coming back to bite them in the ass. I mean really! Then the things ole Eddy boy said towards the end? Wow even the doc was shocked and if I read him right, he was a little pissed at the twerp. Good riddance I say to both!

Angela got confirmation from the doc that she was pregnant while Carlisle was here. You could see the envy written on Rosalie's face that we would have even more children soon, or child its still early to tell how many Angela will have. Dad is excited to have the family he thought he would never have; he still breaks down sobbing every now and then when he thinks of what he missed with me and my twin sister. But we just remind him of his coming child, and he will begin to smile. I think the thing that really bothers him is the fact that I was bitten and had to go it alone for a while. I just remind him it could have been worse and been used against him by Maria if she had got her claws in me. Or god forbid I would have had to face him in a battle.

We continue to train Bella in using her shield and fighting, we begin showing the kids some moves it is never too soon to begin learning. I called the masters and asked if Alice was working for them and they had never met her. Now they are interested in meeting our little angels and my mate. I told them we would be there soon after we are sure Bella has her thirst under control. They were fine with that and said see you soon then hung up on me. I swear they have no phone manners at all.

So now we wonder if Alice and Edward weren't working for the Volturi, then who? I hope it wasn't the Romanians trying to start another army to overthrow the Volturi again! They are a pain in the ass I don't see why they haven't done away with them long ago! I was on one of the teams that had to fight in a skirmish when I first joined the Volturi.

Oh well we can't really ask them now since their ashes. And we have two little angels to keep busy, they are big enough now to try riding the horses. That is if the horses aren't trying to use us as a walking sugar cube! When they are like that we can pretty much forget about riding for a few hours because all they want to do is lick our skin! The kids and Bella think it's funny I guess it is sort of funny.

On another note Angela has been taking to drinking blood like Bella did and has been sick only a couple of times. But this week since the Cullen's have left, we can tell there are twins in her oven. Dad and Angela are excited to meet the little darlins, hell we all are! We figure she will be ready in five weeks and we figure we can expect several visits from the Cullen's from now on.

"Poppa can we go riding the horses today?" CJ asked me after they had their breakfast.

"I don't see why not little man, or are you hoping to get a laugh out of the horses licking me while trying to get them ready for you to ride?" my answer was both kids let out a peal of laughter so I chase them around and tickle the little angels.

"I see you two found the tickle monster this morning." Bella said as she was watching with a grin.

"Yes, momma it's fun to get poppa to play with us before we start our studying." Bella just scoops up our daughter and gives her a raspberry on her belly making her laugh again. Then chases after CJ and does the same to him making him laugh also.

The whole time Angela is watching with a smile and caressing her baby bump. Then dad comes up and holds her and kisses her neck, and that is all it takes for them to go back to their room for some lovin. Angela didn't believe Bella about being pregnant and being super horny. I think we better get out to the barn before dad starts projecting. We scoop up a kid each and run out to the barn and the horses cooperate today so we can go for a ride. Thankfully it's a cloudy day I use Alice's gift and see it will stay cloudy all day so no exposure risk.

We ride for about an hour and a half before the kids get bored and we head back to the barn. Once we have the horses rubbed down and put up for the afternoon it's time for the kids schooling to begin. We work with them until lunch then we go outside for some training. We begin working with the kids on their gifts and we have to say they are good at controlling them. Then we show them some fighting moves to avoid getting caught and eventually they will be able to hold their own against a full vampire. Well they might not be able to tear one apart, but they should be able to set one alight.

"Bella? How did you get by with all the urges to jump AJ when you were pregnant? I mean I want to jump Jasper if he moves just right or talks with his southern accent." Angela asked though she doesn't blush as much anymore.

"Simple. If I had an itch, we didn't hold back, and we were the same way. And I know what you mean about when he talks with his southern accent, AJ would do it on purpose sometimes just to get me going. Wait until you get thru your change. You think you have it bad now? Honey you haven't seen nothin yet!" they broke into a fit of giggles we just smirk at each other. The kids make gagging noises they look like they could be six-years-old.

We pretty much have the same schedule for the next couple of weeks except for a visit from the Cullen's. But they aren't pushy and respect our choices, Carlisle is documenting how fast the children grow. And he is fascinated with my ability to heal injuries and has said it's a wonderful gift to have. Except we can't use it on just anyone! He doesn't seem to get that! Emmett loves to come and spar with us. Although he pouts when he gets beat by Bella half of the time, I think she loses just to make him feel better.

Bella had a great idea on combining several gifts to find out things. Like I can now track anyone and see what they are doing or find anything that is lost or stolen. So, when Peter gets a feeling about something, I should be able to help find out what is going on. They have me watching the Volturi, Romanians and Maria everyday just to keep up with what they are doing. I did get a call to take care of someone who wasn't careful with his feeding and was leaving people to change. Peter tagged along on that one and I picked up another gift, it's a strange gift I can cover everyone's scent. That made it harder to track this guy down, then we ran across someone with the gift of repulsion. Peter stopped and acted like he was trying to puke his guts out when we got close to the guy. But with my mental shield I was able to touch the guy and pick up the gift. I mention the Volturi could use his gift and he would have others protecting him. He wasn't really interested but he would go check it out since his creator didn't teach him about being a vampire or our laws.

After our side trip we got home, and our mates tackled us to drag us to our rooms for some lovin. When we come out of our rooms later dad was entertaining the kids with a smile on his face. Angela had fixed the kids lunch since she could still get around without too many issues. Though she is at the halfway point and will need to keep off her feet soon and will require help getting to the bathroom within the next week or two.

JASPER'S POV

When we took out the two dumbasses it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders not having to worry about those two. I halfway expected a little retaliation from Carlisle for his favorite two children. But it could still happen we are patient after all, I will be keeping a close eye on them when they come around. Or when Carlisle is checking out Angela though I don't think Bella had anyone checking her out except for AJ. We will humor him for now, but if I get any feelings I don't like from him? I will be putting a stop to his visits.

I will be glad when Angela is changed so I don't have to hold back when we have sex, and we are having sex a lot lately not that I am complaining any. Bella still teases Angela about how horny pregnant women are, but she said it could be because they have mates that are sex on legs. Angela doesn't blush like she did several weeks ago, and I will miss her blush and her beautiful brown eyes. I can't wait to meet our little darlin angels and hopefully nothin bad will happen until after they are born.

When AJ got that call from the Volturi I was ready to start freaking out until he just said he had an assignment was all. I guess Demetri was having problems tracking the guy down. The good thing is they pay pretty good for any jobs they send his way. I still worry about them though until they prove otherwise.

Angela is getting closer to her due date and my son must keep healing her from the kicks our little ones deliver when they move. Bella said hers would stay calm if AJ stayed either holding her or was laying next to her in the final two weeks of her pregnancy. So, I am on bed rest now with Angela and it seems like it's helping. My grandkids come and hang out with us on the bed and talk to her tummy and they wiggle around a little but it's tolerable. Bella and Char are never far away and fuss over Angela and get her anything she needs or has a craving for.

I still can't believe I have a son and now I will have a complete family! It is another thing I have against the pixie bitch! Peter said if he had tried to introduce me to my son as soon as he was aware of him the pixie bitch would have done everything to keep me from him! I get so mad when I think about that I wish I could make her suffer again. But it doesn't do me any good to dwell on it, so I need to let it go.

"Darlin are you ready to get those little angels out to see them?" I ask Angela she smiles and nods.

"Oh, most definitely Jasper now I know what a soccer ball feels like. I just wonder what they are, are they all boys or all girls? Or be like Bella and AJ and have one of each? So, how many more days do we have to go?" Angela asked Bella and AJ as they walked into our room.

"I would say we could take them in the next three to four days, then you will be going through your change while we are watching over them." AJ said while Bella smiled.

"And Angela will be almost as controlled as Bella is, but not quite on her thirst so we will need to watch her on that for a little while. And Bella you can help her with her pain with your shield, so she isn't in constant pain like you helped yourself on your change." Pete said when he walked in the room

"You didn't feel the burn Bella?" I ask her shocked I knew she was special when she was controlled on her first day.

"Nope, I felt it for about ten seconds at the beginning but nothing after that. Well, except for the very last before my heart stopped that is and that was beyond painful." Bella shuddered hell I think we all did.

"I just thought of something! What did we do to cover my disappearance from school? I know how bad Charlie took it that he lost Bella and he sort of took me in as a replacement for you Bella. And he was expecting me to check in at least once a month I missed checking in with him."

"Don't worry we will figure something out soon let's just worry about you and the little ones first. Then we will figure out what to do about Charlie, okay Angela?" Bella was being calm about it which surprised me a little.

"Yeah, don't worry about it sugar we will deal with it after." Peter said and gave me a look that said we would need to come up with a plan soon.

It was three days later AJ asked Angela what she wanted as her last human meal. And she chose the same as Bella a steak rare with cheesy potatoes and a chocolate milkshake. Bella said she will miss having a milkshake every now and then. The next day we begin preparing Angela for her C-section Carlisle came for the delivery along with the whole family.

I was amazed at how much my son knew what to do. After they cut at her lower tummy, I had to bite thru the womb that was strengthened from the venom then AJ pulled my son out and cleaned him up a little and let Angela hold and name him.

"I think we will name him Jamie Charles Whitlock, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good name darlin." I kissed her and passed him to Carlisle to finish cleaning. Then AJ hands her our little girl and I can't help the smile I give them.

"I think Jasmin Carlie Whitlock for our daughter, what do you think Jasper?" I smile at my girls and nod and kiss her again as they take Jasmin to finish cleaning up.

"Ready for your change darlin?" she nods, and I inject the syringe full of venom into her heart and bite her neck, wrists, ankles, and thighs pumping as much venom as possible into her system. She begins to fidget, and Bella sits next to her and covers her mind with her shield and Angela settles down. I take my little ones out of the room so the girls can clean up and shave Angela to get rid of any unwanted hair. Peter hands me two bottles of blood and I begin feeding my children.

AJ comes over and watches with a grin and pats me on the back. My new son has my hair but has my human blue eyes and favors Angela quite a bit. My daughter has her mother's brown hair with blonde highlights and her brown eyes and favors me in looks though you can see Angela in her features also. They are beautiful and I can't believe how lucky I am to have a family, then my two little angels grin up at me.

The next two and a half days are spent with me talking to my kids next to their momma while Bella holds one and making them laugh. I am just thankful for Bella if it wasn't for her my mate would be in pain. We will never be able to repay her for this gift. It's quiet the entire two and a half days when it gets close to time for her to wake up, we send everyone out of the room. When her heart stops Bella pulls her shield back and Angela tastes the air and looks around and is in my arms before I can blink and is kissing me, and I quickly respond to her.

"How are you feeling darlin? Need to hunt?"

"Is that the scratchy feeling in the back of my throat? Then yes, I think I could do with a hunt. And I have to say your even more sexy with my new eyes." She purrs and I return the purr. She knew about the purring from Bella, so she is a little more informed than we were when turned.

"So, animals or criminals darlin?" I figure I need to ask because Carlisle has been trying to push his choice in diets when he thought we weren't listening.

"Criminals of course I figure one to two a month is better than three to six animals a week or more." She grins at me and I kiss her again AJ is joining us for just incase. Plus, he can dial down my gift, so it doesn't bother me anymore to kill people.

We get to an area and AJ takes off to get a couple of criminals for Angela while we wait, I am making out with my girl. He comes back and sets them down about thirty feet from her and backs away. She has enough control to ask how to feed and she makes a little mess but not as bad as most newborns. After she feeds, we take care of the bodies and I run off to feed on my two that I found doing a big drug deal. After I feed, I take the cash and burn the drugs with the bodies. When I get back, I hand the money off to AJ and we head back to the ranch. When Angela tackles me AJ just laughs and takes off even faster and we are ripping clothes off for our first claiming.

She flips me on my back and is riding me and I am meeting her thrust for thrust making us both moan. After a little bit I flip us and I am pounding into her, god it feels good not to hold back again! And she is still so tight and wet just like when she was human. When we cum we bite each other, and it sends us over the edge again. We lick our marks and I flip her onto her knees, and I am pounding her again. No recovery time gotta love being a vampire! We are like this for a couple of hours then the need to see our children is more important and we streak back not caring as we walk in and head for our room to shower and get dressed.

When we come down, we go straight for the little ones and Bella hands over my son to Angela and Char hands my girl to me. We then sit on the couch next to each other and talk to them making them giggle. We set a routine much like Bella and AJ did and we begin training Angela to fight and we have yet to see if Angela has a gift or not. But even if she doesn't that's fine also, we still love her for gifts aren't what we love her for. But we managed to figure out she does have a gift; she can change our skin, so we don't sparkle. It works better than what AJ does, and it seems to be permanent.

So naturally AJ now has it, but we are enjoying going out without sparkling and it even looks like we have a little bit of a tan. Now we can live in the sunnier areas and Alice would have been in every city for fashion shows and shopping.

We are enjoying our time as being a family it's almost ten months and AJ gets a call from the Volturi for a mess in Mexico and Maria is the cause of it and he is to meet some of the guard to help them eliminate the bitch they are tired of her. Peter, Char and I are going to join him so we can get some revenge on her for ruining our lives. Plus, we wouldn't allow him to go without some backup.

"Where are we supposed to meet the guard at anyway?" I ask AJ or Peter which ever will answer "And who are we meetin?"

"We will be meeting Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane and one of the brothers probably Caius. And we are supposed to meet them in Laredo Texas and crossover and begin tracking from there." AJ said looking at a map with his eyebrows drawn together in a scowl.

"Whats that look for son?" I ask him I am still getting used to calling him my son.

"From the looks of it we will be passing thru her rivals' area before we get to Maria. So, I would guess we will be taking out two warlords with this trip. She can never beat him, and he keeps coming back and is a total pain in her ass." AJ says to everyone.

"Who is this pain in the ass?" I ask him.

"Pedro, he popped up just after you left Maria. It will be interesting to see how things work out major." Peter says with a grin that means trouble but for who? So, I narrow my eyes at him and he just shrugs.

Rose and Emmett stay with Bella, Angela and the kids until we get back though Bella and Angela wanted to come and back us up. But we talked them into staying with the kids they need their momma. We flew out to Laredo and met up with the guard. They didn't question us on helping to take down Maria they just nod, and we take off across the border out away from the city. When we get to Pedro, he hasn't built his army up to full strength yet and was easy to take out. Well, except for a couple of his gifted officers. AJ got their gifts one was a teleporter and the other was able to manipulate fire. After we are sure we got everyone we continue east to Maria's compound and hopefully there isn't a full newborn army like Pedro.

When we take out her sentries we get into the compound and we are in luck she hasn't recovered from the latest fight either. We all take out the few in the compound when Maria makes an appearance she is pissed. Then she spots me and Peter and tries to convince us to join her and rule all the south together.

"Wrong Maria for we have grown tired of your careless feeding and constant need to turn newborns. The sentence is death and we are here to execute you along with your army, what is left of it anyway." Caius said and sneered at Maria causing her to step back into Peters arms. He waits until I join in tearing her apart and light the bitch on fire. We then check for any cash and deeds to property she may have acquired and take them out to see if the Volturi want it. If not then we will sell the properties and keep the cash, luckily, he just said keep it think of it as payment for our time spent under her.

We burn and tear down what we can then we follow them back to where we crossed over and say our farewell at the airport. We put the properties up for sale which include several businesses we make an offer to sell them to managers some take the offer. The rest we put up for quick sell to move them along, it amazes me that she invested most of her money into real estate both in Mexico and Texas. We also managed to clean out her bank accounts. She was worth several million just in cash alone, makes you wonder where she came up with all this money.

When we get back home Bella jumps AJ and drags him to their room and my darlin doesn't get the chance to jump on me I throw her over my shoulder and run to our room for some lovin.

ANTHONY'S POV

It's a couple of weeks after our trip to Mexico that I get a letter from Aro requesting we come for a visit. Carlisle also got one only it was worded slightly different as more of a polite demand. So, we are going together to share a private jet, so Angela isn't tempted to have a snack on the way there. Though we have faith that she would be fine the personal jet will set her mind at ease. When we land Carlisle is a nervous wreck so is dad, I am fine so is uncle Pete he hates it when I call him that. But the kids call him uncle Pete and he is fine with it.

When we get to Volterra we enter the citadel thru the visitor's entrance shocking the receptionist. Demetri comes out to collect us and smirks at Carlisle then turns to shake my hand.

"It was a good fight we had a few weeks ago and it is good to see you my friend. I see you have finally found your mate and she was human? My aren't your little ones adorable, and you had twins?"

"Yes, it's good to see you again Demetri and this is my mate Bella and our children Charlie and Elizabeth or CJ and Lizzy for short. Also, this is my father Major Jasper Whitlock and his mate Angela, and their twins Jamie and Jasmin and you know Peter and Charlotte.

"This is news you found your real father. Well let's not keep the masters waiting, shall we?" we all nod and follow Demetri to the throne room. Demetri pushes the massive doors open we follow him into the center of the room and stop in front of Aro with Bella on my right and we each have a kid on the opposite side, and we bow.

"Welcome my dear friends! I must say Anthony you have quite the family with you, and you have found your mate and she was human? Your children are beautiful, please introduce us." Aro said clapping

"Certainly, master Aro. This is my mate Bella Whitlock and our two children Charlie or CJ and his sister Elizabeth or Lizzy. I have also found my father Major Jasper Whitlock and this is his mate Angela Whitlock and their children Jamie and Jasmin. And then we have Peter and Charlotte Whitlock." He is excited but I know he is thinking we are a little too big for a coven we outnumber the Volturi.

"My, that is quite the family you have are you planning to stick together all the time? Or will Peter and Charlotte still be nomads?" Peter was the one to answer that question.

"We plan on being nomads most of the time after the little ones have grown to their full age." He said with ease, so he isn't sensing anything bad yet.

"I can understand that, so I take it you all have the traditional diet. I see you got your father to switch back from the animal diet Carlisle so loves to go on about. Sorry Carlisle it's good to see you again aren't you short on a couple of members?" He knows about this he is just rubbing a little salt into the wound.

"Yes, hello again old friend uh…Alice and Edward met their end a couple of months ago. They seemed to be playing with everyone's future and not telling us everything or outright lying to us." Carlisle said with a combination of sorrow and humiliation.

"I see well it's a good thing I didn't try to get them to join us then. The way I hear it your family ran off and left a human knowing our secret, is this true Carlisle?" Caius perked up then and glared at Carlisle.

"I cannot lie and say we didn't because we did but we were planning to come back and retrieve her after she graduated high school. That is also irrelevant because she was changed by Anthony for, she was his mate. This is also when we discovered that Alice and Edward had been lying to us this whole time." Carlisle said not making eye contact with anyone, while Caius was fuming.

"That is not how things are done Carlisle! If they had been mates there would have been no way for him to separate themselves from each other. Then on top of that there was a disturbing amount of deaths in the Seattle area when we investigated, we found the remains of a newborn army and Demetri picked up Anthony's scent along with Peter and Charlotte. When Anthony reported in the reason of the army and that they had taken care of it we learned it was because of your negligence again. The only reason we didn't go after you then was because he found his mate in the very girl you left behind! You know you are supposed to kill both mates if you kill one!" Caius was standing by the end of his speech.

"It is my fault for listening to both Alice and Edward they said they didn't see Victoria causing any problems."

"And I told you three they were a mated pair but as usual the golden duo was right, and I didn't know what I was talking about." Jasper growled at Carlisle and he flinched.

"Now as I see it Carlisle you are in trouble for breaking two laws, but you got lucky because Anthony, Peter and Charlotte took care of them. But you will have to be punished. So, fifty years per incident on the guard for you and your mate for not doing what you knew was right and there will be no animal blood while you're here for the next one hundred years. The last two of the family can either join or go about their merry way." Aro was calm but you could tell he was mad.

"We will leave if that's okay. We aren't interested in joining right now we would like to watch the kids grow up." Emmett said with a dimpled smile Aro just nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand.

We watch as they lead Carlisle and Esme away while she was smacking him in the back of his head. Rose and Emmett said they would wait in the waiting room for us. I wait for Aro to ask for what gifts I have picked up and what does our mates and kids have for gifts. And I explain what I have picked up then we each go over what gifts we have. Aro is green with envy with us having three shields in the family but he doesn't make any overt threats to join. He does ask if any would like to join. He even asked if the family would be willing to go on assignments with me when I get them. Everyone agreed to join in on my assignments when I get them, but they will mostly be over in the states.

We visit with a few of the guards and the kings want to meet our kids and they have them wrapped around their little fingers. Caius wants a chance to fight dad because he has such a reputation and we get to watch them fight in the training room. It was a close fight, but dad won in the end and Caius wasn't a sore loser about it which surprised most people, but he did ask Jasper to train the guard. And dad did say he wouldn't mind doing some training.

After dad and Caius had their little sparring match we decided to stick around for a couple of days. Since we were sticking around the castle Emmett and Rosalie decided to stay also. Dad set up a training schedule with Peter and we were to be involved in the training also. Rosalie and Esme would watch the children if the girls were training and the kings were fascinated with our kids.

"Ah, Anthony how are your wonderful children doing today?" Aro asked as he came up to me as I was watching the training.

"They are wonderful Aro. I never thought I would have a family of my own. Are you and your wife still considering talking another woman to birth you a child?"

"We have not talked about it for a few years but after meeting your darling angels with their mothers making it through the pregnancy. She has brought it up again, so you managed to pull two women through okay?" Aro asked a little hesitant

"Yes, it seems to help to start the mothers off on drinking blood right away to keep food down. I am sure there could be other complications with other women, but I think we may have it mostly figured out."

"The thing that brings me up short is having to hold back so much for the fragile human women. How on earth did you manage that feat?" Aro asked me with a look of awe which made me smirk.

"What helped was the fact that they were our mates, so we were able to hold back easily. But if you're seriously considering this, I might have a suggestion, if I may?"

"Of course, Anthony what did you have in mind?"

"You have Carlisle here have him artificially impregnate the woman if she is willing and strong enough. I could then be around her to keep her injuries healed as they happen like I did for Bella and Angela. That way you don't have to worry about breaking a human and she should be able to live long enough to go thru the change after we birth the child."

"Hmm, yes I think we will discuss this with Carlisle. I might even knock off some of his time with us. And we do have a couple of women who want to become vampires."

"Let me know if you would like me to help. I am always willing to lend a hand."

He nods and I then ask about our plan for our prison/blood bank idea. He was intrigued and wondered if they could adapt their dungeons to do the same. But he didn't see any problems with our idea if we keep the secret and no humans find out about it. In fact, he had an idea he and the brothers were thinking of asking us later before we leave. Then he just turned and walked away without even saying bye! I swear they are getting a little weirder every time I see them. Later on, I tell dad and Peter about my weird conversation with Aro and they just shrug and said we would worry about it later.

After a few days we are summoned to see Aro in his office. When we get there all three brothers are there waiting for us. Dad gets a little tense and I use his gift to send him a major dose of calm. He glared at me which made me and Peter smirk at him and he finally relaxes somewhat. We sit down when they offer us a seat and Aro goes over the idea for Carlisle to artificially impregnate a willing woman to bare him a child. It was agreed to and they did have a woman willing already wanting to become a vampire that is healthy and strong enough to make it. So, we will be staying for another two months at least.

Then we discussed the prison/blood bank in a little more detail. The brothers did think it was a possibility to pull off we just need to fine tune our plans a bit. But like I had said from the beginning there are draw backs to this like we will be spending a lot of money for food to feed them. Then we will have to provide them with some form of entertainment, or they will kill each other. If they don't do that anyway! Then they come to the reason they wanted to talk to us in private.

"As you may know we have been using you quite a lot as things pop up. We also use several others on occasion to clean up messes I am sure you have met quite a few of them." Aro said dragging it out making Caius roll his eyes at him.

"What Aro is trying to say is. We were wondering if your family would like to operate a headquarters for the Volturi over on your side of the world." Caius said more than he asked which caused Marcus to then roll his eyes and sigh.

"We usually try to stay on top of things, but we usually have our hands full here on our side of the planet. And with your connections you could keep a better eye on your side than we can." Marcus said making Caius huff

"How would we work that? We would have to pretty much setup a permanent base of operations and the prison idea would have to be implemented to keep our hunting down to a minimum. If we are to keep any guard, are we going to have any guard to work with us?" Dad asked them and liked the idea of setting up a permanent place to live for our family.

"Yes, we would have volunteers and have them rotate every so often. But it won't be very many ten at most." Aro said looking proud that dad seemed to be on board with the idea

"We will need to think about this some and look at where we would be setup. Wherever we do it will need to be close to at least two major cities for hunting. Where we are located now could work for, we are close to several large cities and only a few hours from New York if we run." Peter said looking off into the distance.

All three brothers were nodding then Marcus replied. "You already have an idea on how to setup your base of operations. It really isn't any different then how your early days with Maria, only now you won't be dealing with newborns every day. And instead of territory you have a whole continent to cover, though we will also be helping to keep an eye on things from here. We still have our eyes and ears over there so we can give you a heads up should something pop up you are unaware of."

We tell the brothers we will need to discuss this with our mates first. They agree, it's better to have them on our side than them being against the idea. We go find our family and find them in one of the garden courtyards sitting in the sun watching the kids play.

"So, how would you ladies feel about working for the Volturi on our side of the planet?" I ask them and they look at me like I had two heads.

"I think we would need to hear more on what we would be doing first." Bella said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, darlin we would be doing pretty much what AJ has been doing only with a lot more responsibility piled on. We would be watching over the entire continent from south America to Alaska and everything in between. We would have about ten Volturi guards to work for us." Dad summarized what we would be covering to our mates. They didn't look agreeable at all.

"I think that would be too much for us to keep track of. And ten guard wouldn't be enough for that amount of area we would have to keep watch over." Bella said and they all nodded again.

"I was thinking the same thing darlin. Now here is what I think we could do instead. We only cover America and Mexico, then we have the Denali clan cover Alaska and Canada. Then say Zafrina and her coven covers South America and we lend them aid if they need help with anything. That is if we can get them to agree to helpin us out." I say and everyone is thinkin about it.

"I like that idea better Tony it is a lot less for us to worry about." Peter said and everyone seems to agree. So, the next thing will be to pitch the idea to the brothers and hope they agree with us and we can talk the Denali coven and Zafrina into workin with us.

"It might be a tough sell for neither coven like the Volturi. But it is a good idea son what do you ladies think?" dad asked our mates.

"I like this idea a little better but as you said we might not get the help from those other two covens." Angela speaks up for the first time and the other two also nod in agreement. Then Rosalie and Emmett come over and throw in their idea.

"Rose and I was wondering if maybe we could join your coven and we could help you out? And if we could? Do you think the brothers would allow Carlisle and Esme to work with us or the other two covens?" Emmett asked and he had a pretty good idea, plus I know they want to be there for our kids as they grow up.

"All we can do is bring your idea to the brothers and ask them if we can do it this way. But I don't see why we couldn't plus it would get Carlisle out of here; he could work between the three covens making sure we had everything we needed. But I don't think he will be allowed to practice medicine for at least a century for that is part of his punishment." I say and everyone nods

We talk about it until it's time to take the kids in for lunch in the kitchens that the Volturi have setup for their human staff. We fix them a quick meal and work out the basic floor plans for our castle. When we have a rough idea, we have Esme to help fine tune our idea. I am sure she would love to build our castle idea. We may set it up as a bed and breakfast. We could make money on the side and cover for the massive food deliveries for our prisoners in the basement.

When we think of everything, we can think of we go back to see the brothers. We toss our idea at them that would spread out the responsibilities on three covens instead of one. They are surprised that we are willing to share power with two other covens and still like our idea for prison/blood bank. They make the calls the Denali coven and manage to get in touch with Zafrina and they all agree to help us.

We spend the next two months with the Volturi and Aro and Sulpicia have a new baby boy. Aro is allowing Carlisle to serve on the guard for us in the states but also as a go between for the other two covens. Now all we must do is look for the perfect area to build our castle. Dad and uncle Pete are leaning towards Texas so that way we would be about center of our territory to police. I figure we could locate it between Dallas and Houston that way it will give us two huge hunting grounds. That's not counting all the medium sized cities that are also in the area.

With where we will be using it as a bed and breakfast, we plan on also having trail rides and such. So, we locate a sizable ranch and we get lucky and find two that we will combine and build right out in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, we have the perfect ground to build on for our deep basement. With lots of trees we will be able to hide most everything from the humans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JASPER'S POV

After two months of training the guard with Peter and my son AJ when he wasn't attending to the pregnant woman. We had enjoyed ourselves and made several good friends in the guard. But now we are heading out to see some of the sights here in Italy and Rome. Then we may head on over to England then maybe Paris before we go home to begin setting up our home base. The plans that Esme has drawn up are impressive and I can't wait to see the finished structure.

My kids and grandkids have the entire Volturi wrapped around their little fingers. Even Caius was being soft towards them, which was a shock to several there, but he would just huff and say children are special and even a hard-hearted bastard can be nice to them. Bella would just grin with Angela and take them to a private room so the kings and queens could spend time with us. The woman that gave birth turned out to be gifted and is as controlled as my Angela or close to it anyway. Her gift is she can freeze someone if she touches them, but it only works on one person at a time.

Char is so happy she now has two girl friends that she loves to spend time with and they with her. It was always hard on her she never could make any long-lasting friends being a nomad. And what girls she did meet were not worth keeping in contact with, like Alice. So, we all are seeing the sights together and not sparkling and it was weird at first. But after a little while we got used to not ducking for the shadows or any shade we could find.

One thing that makes this little vacation a little more bearable. Is the fact all three of our mates have the same taste in shopping? They hate spending money on expensive shit. But Rose is still struggling on not hitting the expensive designer shops like she would have with Alice. I think it's funny the other girls just walk right on by, but they will look at the tourist souvenirs. Nope our girls will buy a couple of nice dresses for special occasions but not at the places Rose wants to go. AJ and I asked our mates to make it official while we were in Volterra. We asked them to marry us and they said yes! So, while we were there, we had a simple double wedding and they are Whitlock's by marriage now. Not that we didn't consider them already we just wanted to tie ourselves to them in everyway possible and wear our ring on their finger.

We spend two months exploring all the we could, and we had to take quite a few breaks for the little ones. They are half vampire but still need food and sleep, so we enjoy the down time while they are sleeping. We have bumped into several nomads that AJ hadn't met and picked up a couple more gifts. One was Alistair and he is considered the best tracker alive and Aro has been after him for the last few centuries. Once we were alone AJ said "wow his tracking gift is way beyond anything I have picked up before. I can now pinpoint anyone or anything just by thinking about it."

"Yeah, well let's keep that between us. We don't need to draw unwanted attention to ourselves." Peter whispered and we all nodded.

Once we have seen all we care to see on this vacation we fly back home to our house that is being watched by Garrett. He comes up and visits and takes care of the ranch when Peter and Char need to leave for an extended period. He visits with us and gets the news that we will be working for the Volturi now and will be setting up a permanent base for the family. He decides that he will help also just not living in one area for too long.

"Hey Garrett, have you ever met Kate Denali?" AJ asked Garrett out of the blue, must be doin his mate finding thing Bella and he have been workin on together.

"No, I don't believe I have she was always gone when I would see them. Something Alice needed her to do some nonsense, why?" Now Garrett is truly curious, and we are growling about Alice interfering with mates!

"Well, I hate to say this, but she is your mate and Alice was keeping you away from each other for some reason. That is also why we all growled just now she was messing with my mate and would have kept me and my father apart. Also, if Peter had tried to get us together as soon as he found out who I was I don't imagine it would have been pretty."

"It wouldn't have because you would have hunted her scrawny ass down and she would have tried to turn Jasper against you. It would have been bad and lasted for a couple of years, and Carlisle would have tried to call in favors with friends. Some would have turned him down but the ones who didn't know you might have joined them, and it would have been a big fight. And after the dust had settled and the truth came out none of the Cullen's would have made it out alive because AJ and the Major would have unleashed hell on them for siding with the pixie bitch and numb nuts." Peter finally revealed what would have happened if he had tried to get my son to me earlier than when we had finally met.

"Wow, just how good of a fighter are you AJ?" Garrett asked excited to see how good he is. Like us we always are looking for a good fight.

"I am not as good as dad, but I can keep up with uncle Pete most of the time." Peter growled at AJ for calling him uncle Pete, though he doesn't really mind it he just likes to tease AJ about it.

"I call bullshit on your ass AJ. You just never cut loose and fought to your full potential. You never fight me to your fullest you're always holding back." Peter said and I can feel embarrassment rolling off my son? What the hell? He has holding out on us! Well, I think we should take this outside and see just how good of a fighter my son really is.

"Let's take this outside and see just how much my son has been holding back, shall we?" AJ looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Now Jasper, don't go hurting my mate!" Bella is so adorable when she gets pissed my son is lucky to have found her the angry little kitten.

We square off and for once AJ is making me rethink some of my moves and has me pinned in a matter of seconds. We have several rematches and we go three on one against him and he still kicks our asses! What the hell? I can't even use my gift on him he is using a shield to reflect my gift back at me. It caught me off guard in the beginning and almost dropped us instead of him. After several rounds we called it a win for him he just threw off more embarrassment and guilt? What has he got to be guilty about?

"What is with the guilt son? You beat us all several times and I wasn't in my Major mode as Peter calls it." He scratches his head and looks around Bella because she latched on to him once we stopped.

"I didn't like not telling you about how good of a fighter I am. But I try to keep it hidden so I don't have people coming after me to fight for them or the ones that want to prove themselves better. It's just like my gift I try not to bring it up very often you know?" he thinks I am mad at him? Oh, on the contrary I am proud of my boy! He can keep up with me and defend his mate and our family.

"I know where your coming from and I agree with you it keeps the riff raff away. I know I have had my share of them over the years it's what comes from being called one of the toughest fighters of our time." He is still embarrassed as I watch him hold Bella and she kisses him. I look over at my mate and she is giving me a glare, oh boy I may be in a little bit of trouble now. Better go smooth things over with my mate.

BELLA'S POV

I am trying to comfort my mate after they called him out on lying to them about how good of a fighter he is. I can understand why he did, who wants to be in the spotlight anyway? We turn to watch as Jasper tries to smooth things over with Angela which causes several of us to chuckle. But in the end how can you stay mad at your mate? I don't ever want to find out myself. I love my mate and now I know he can kick just about anyone's ass!

We go back in the house and chat about what we are going to do next and we totally forgot to deal with my dad! Crap! Dad is posting missing persons flyers everywhere in Seattle and surrounding area. We must try to get him to call off the search and we try with Angela calling Charlie first. it doesn't work he wants to see her in person to believe she is okay. Well, at least she has her thirst under control AJ can change her eyes to look human, but he will have to be there close by. So, we all decide to take a road trip to Forks, but I will need to stay hidden.

The explanation is a little hard for Charlie to swallow but he is happy she found happiness. Even if it is in a Cullen! We all choke back our laughter at Jasper being called a Cullen. He just glares at us when Charlie isn't looking which just sets us off, we are rolling around on the ground trying to keep quiet as possible. After they had to choke down some pizza and wash it down with some beer. They managed to leave and as we are about to leave, we have the puppies come and check us out. Oh joy! And the whole pack has showed up!

"What are you leeches doing back here? We don't want your stench anywhere around here!" Sam said glaring at Jasper

"No problem we were just leavin Sam. We aren't planin on returnin anytime soon either." Jasper said using his southern accent a little more I think Peter said he is close to letting the Major out when he does.

"You broke the treaty Cullen! Because from the smell of Angela she is now a leech! And Bella how could you do this to Charlie?" about that time Charlie comes out with his rifle and starts shooting at the wolves causing them to scatter. This makes us chuckle at them until dad spots me and says Bella and passes out! Well craptastic now we either must turn him I refuse to kill my father! Angela and Jasper carry him in the house and tries to convince him he was dreaming. It would have almost worked until Jake the asshole barged in and tried to take out Jasper and Angela and shifted in front of Charlie!

The funny thing about that is dad used his shotgun on his furry ass causing him to shift back to his naked human form. Just because he heals quickly doesn't mean he can stand to get shot in the ass! So, we all make our way to the house and dad tackles me in a hug. He might have some bruises from it later. We try to avoid the word vampire but the asshole on the floor woke up and blurted it out telling dad to run. Of course, all that got him was another gun pointed at him and he shut up.

"What does he mean Bella? Why did he call you a vampire? Is that why your cold and unyielding? I don't care what you are I will still love you anyway." He says hugging me again, and Jake yells for him to get away from me for I am a blood sucking leech! I kick him in the balls causing him to curl into a ball. The other guys cringe and cover themselves.

"That is so not cool Bella." Peter said still cupping himself Char just rolls her eyes at him.

"So, what happened to you Bella? Why did you have to fake your death?" Charlie was ignoring Jake until he started to talk trash again and dad kicked Jake in the nuts to shut him up.

"I could tell you dad, but this knowledge comes with a price and I am afraid to much has been said already." I look at AJ and he cringes and nods. Okay time to spill the beans!

"I don't care I just want to know you are safe and happy. And who are these kids you have hiding behind you? They look just like you and him, who is this guy Bella?" AJ comes over and puts his arm around me

"Well, dad I would like you to meet my mate Anthony Jasper Whitlock. He is Jaspers son from when he was human, and these kids are your grandkids. Even though they are only two years old they look about ten. Say hello to Charles Jasper Whitlock or CJ and Elizabeth Ann Whitlock or Lizzy. We had to cover up my pregnancy because it was so short, and I had to be changed right after they were born, or I would have died."

"You mean Jake wasn't just blowing smoke out of his ass? And I have two beautiful grandkids? Oh honey, it doesn't matter to me what you all are. So, Jasper is also their grandpa?" we grin and nod

"Now comes the price for this knowledge Charlie. We have rules for humans who find out about us, one simple rule change or die. Now you can see why we tried to prevent you from finding out about us." AJ said with a look of regret and Jake turned white when he heard that.

"So, my only choice is to become a vampire or die. Well, I don't see where it's much of a choice, when can you turn me? If it means I get to spend an eternity with my only family, then I see it as a gift." Dad said smiling, Jake tried to attack but I had put a shield between him and my dad, so he just bounced off it and into the wall making a wolf sized hole in the wall.

"Well, with you having a high-profile job you will need to turn in your notice and tell everyone you are retiring and moving out of this town." AJ said laying out a plan to move this along dad nodded and called into the station and gave notice and took the remainder of his vacation as his notice. He left to sign some paperwork and was back in ten minutes. He also called off the search for Angela while he was at it and we helped to pack everything up he wanted to keep. Which was his guns and fishing poles oh and his flannel shirts.

"You seriously can't be come a vampire Charlie! You will have to drink blood and kill humans to do so!" Jake just won't shut up! I look at Jasper and motion with my head and he hits Jake with quite the cocktail and knocked him out cold.

"Don't worry dad we hunt criminals, but if you don't want that you can hunt animals like the Cullen's." Dad looked thoughtful then nodded

"I think criminals will work for me Bella. After all I am in law enforcement and I figure it's just a step up from being a cop. And really? The Cullen's drink from animals? Doesn't it mess with their head or something?" We all chuckle at his comment Jasper just grins

"You could say that chief I was on that diet for about fifty years. And now I can relax, and I am not consumed with my thirst like I was."

It was a matter of hours and we were on the road with most of dad's stuff in the back of Peters truck. I wonder if he knew this was going to happen? I will have to ask when we get home. The entire ride back to our ranch dad was talking to the kids and they enjoy talking to him. Plus, they now have another grandpappy! We must stop for human moments for dad and the kids are enjoying fast food. By the time we get home we had filled dad in on the life of a vampire and the rules. He was totally fine with it we just shrug and begin carrying everything into one of the guest rooms. Rose and Emmett look at Charlie and I just said one-word Jake! They both shook their heads and went to help carry stuff in Rose went to say hi to the kids.

"Okay, who is going to change dad? I don't know the first thing about changing anyone." I say to the room and everyone just shrugs which makes me growl.

"Down angry kitten we will work something out." Jasper said chuckling I just glared at him

"Remember my sweet mate we could just us the syringe method if nobody wants to bite your dad. But it might be better that way he will have a sire bite." Jasper and Peter nod their agreement.

"I am not getting any younger here, who is going to change me? Bella would you change your old man?" I sigh and look to the guys they look undecided.

"The only problem is I am not sure how to change anyone dad. But if you would rather it be me then I guess Jasper or Peter can talk me thru what I got to do." They both nod and we go back to his room and he lays down they hand me a syringe to fill up which takes me about five minutes talk about performance anxiety! Once it's filled, I inject it into his heart and then do as Jasper tells me to do. I bite and inject venom in his neck, wrists, elbows, ankles and thighs. Then they strip and shave his porn mustache off then they clean up his blood and dress him in something comfy. I don't have to shield him because for some reason he isn't thrashing about or screaming.

"It must be where little bit got her control from because he will be just as controlled as Bella was." Peter said as we walk out, I need my mate right now, so I go track him down and we go for some alone time.

JASPER'S POV

I could have killed that pup if it wasn't for his big mouth and shifting in front of Charlie? We wouldn't have had to change Charlie! Though maybe it's a good thing Bella gets to keep her dad and he does get to know our grandkids together. AJ was just glad he agreed to be turned because he didn't want to kill his father in-law! Right when Bella bit Charlie I was afraid I would have to pull her off, but she did it like a seasoned vampire. I wonder what kind of gift he will have.

I hear Bella and AJ going at it and I think we will take our kids out to ride the horses for a little while. I pick them up and Angela follows us out to the barn, and I try to saddle up the horses, but they aren't going to cooperate today at all. They keep trying to lick us, which is causing the kids to laugh, and it is causing me to laugh also. Well so much for that idea! We will instead take them back to the house and let them swim in the pool for a little while. They are a year old now we celebrated their birthday in Paris before we came home. My grandkids are just a little over two now we celebrated their birthday just before we left Volterra. It is hard to believe that there is only a year and two months difference between our kids. They look close to the same age right now which is good they play well together.

After Bella and AJ are done making love they came out and joined in our little pool party. We spend several hours out here playin with the kids until it's time for lunch and Bella, Char and Angela goes and fixes them some sandwiches and chips for a light lunch. They also get a full cup of blood since we ran out on the way back from Forks. After they finish eating, they decide they are done swimming for the day. They want to read some or play video games. So, we all just decide to have a lazy day with them.

The next three days Bella has spent time checking on her dad and reminding him to remember everything he can, so he doesn't forget anything. When his heart stopped, I was in the room with Peter and Bella when he opened his eyes. He just sort of glared at me and smiled at Bella then hugged her a little too tight but he quickly backed off.

"How do you feel dad? Ready for your first hunt?" Bella asked and she was radiating pride I guess for her father is so controlled, must be something in the water around Forks!

"Yeah, if this scratchy feeling in the back of my throat is the thirst then yes, I am ready." Bella smirks and directs Charlie over to the mirror and he lets out a gasp he now looks in his late twenties maybe early thirties with that porn mustache shaved off. "Bella, where is my mustache?"

"Well, dad you will have to ask the guys about that. But think about it would you have really wanted to go thru eternity with that stuck to your lip? This way you look much younger and more attractive, don't you think?" she winked at us and grinned when he turned to glare at us.

"Fine, you have a point! It just took me so long to grow the thing. So, your old man looks younger and that's a good thing?"

"Yes, yes, it is dad. Can you imagine finding you a mate and she is in her early twenties or my age? How would you feel about her looking like your daughter instead of your mate?" she had him there!

"Okay, good point now let's go find me a criminal or two to drink! Who all is coming with us?" he glares at me again, why?

"Bella, AJ and I will be taking you for your first hunt Charlie." He just nods and we take off towards the city and we tell him to hang back and Bella and AJ go off to find him some criminals. They come back after ten minutes carrying two gang members and Bella has a suitcase full of cash with her. AJ sets the criminals down and Bella tells Charlie how to bite and not make a mess. He does surprisingly well for his first time then he looks at the suitcase.

"Whats with the suitcase Bells?" she just grins

"We had a quick hunt first and found these guys with others making a huge drug deal. We figure there are several million in this case, so we figure the dead won't miss it. And we will add it to the coven accounts or keep it for emergency cash." Charlie nods after AJ returns from disposing of the bodies, I need to hunt but I will wait and take my mate with me for a post feeding romp.

We run back to the ranch and I can tell Bella and AJ want to stop and have a little alone time, but they must figure dad might not like it. That is one of the drawbacks to having Charlie around all the time. Oh well I hope they get over it soon or it will make my life miserable also! We get back and I drag Angela out for our hunt, and she is only too happy to join me!

ANTHONY'S POV

Once we are back, we begin teaching Charlie how to fight, Peter starts him off while I take Bella to our room for some alone time. We strip and are on each other before we hit the bed, we are not going to be going slow to start out! I impale her with my hard cock, and we are meeting each other thrust for thrust. It doesn't take us long to cum and we bite each other when we calm down, we lick our mate mark. I then begin making love to my beautiful Bella, I am licking, kissing and nipping all over her delectable body. When we finally cum she flips me over on my back and returns the favor. I will say this she really knows how to give and receive pleasure, now if she would let me buy her gifts? That would be nice! We make love for a couple of hours then we shower and dress for the morning.

Bella cooks breakfast for the kids and has their cup of blood ready for them when they come running down the stairs. Bella raises an eyebrow and they all say sorry for running and she nods then they dig into their breakfast. Charlie comes in and is looking uncomfortable when he looks our direction. But he pays attention to the kids instead, they really love having Charlie around. Once all the food is gone, we wash the dishes and we join the kids in the living room for schooling for a few hours.

"You got them started on school and they aren't even six yet? Okay, I get the fact they look like a ten-year old."

"They are on par with any high school student right now dad. They learn much faster than a human would and grow much faster than a human so it wouldn't do for them to look like a teenager and be as smart as a five or six-year-old."

"Right, sorry so will they ever go to school? You know get that experience like you did of having other kids around them."

"Sure, once they have about topped out on their growth then if they want, they can enroll as a junior and take two years of high school. Plus, I think the whole school thing is overrated anyway, but that's just me." Bella said grinning making Charlie huff

"Some people actually like the whole prom and everything even if you didn't Bella. It might because you went with Edmund Cullen. Speaking of Edmund where is he I have a bone to pick with him!" he was now glaring at dad which he just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it's kind of like this dad. Uh we killed his arrogant ass last year along with Alice and they are the reason the whole family moved off."

"Huh? How did they make them move off and break your heart?"

So, Bella tells him exactly what happened and what Edweirdo said to her and the scenting of her room to make her unable to get over him. Then she tells him what we found out last year before we torched their asses. He smiled at Jasper and said he was sorry for blaming him for being a Cullen. Dad just nodded and grinned then they started talking and getting along just fine.

Once the kids were done with school stuff our mates went and fixed them lunch and us guys went for some fight training. And Charlie asked what our story was, and we sat around and told each one of our stories. Charlie was amazed by Peter and dads past then I told him mine and he just now got that I am Jaspers son by blood. Then I told him how I met Bella all the way up to the time we pulled the kids out and I changed her. He was shocked and wishes he hadn't of missed it now, all I can say is sorry for not pulling you in sooner. But I did mention he wouldn't have been there for Angela when her parents kicked her out either. He just nods then Emmett tells his story, but he said it isn't as exciting as those guys. Well seventy years of high school wouldn't be my first choice either.

The girls come out and are all ready for some fighting so are the kids which surprises Charlie. So, we all pair up with some working with the kids and some of us working with Charlie. We end up spending the next six months with a routine and we are lucky no calls from the Volturi. In this time however Esme and Carlisle come wearing crests of the Volturi. Now we are going to go get dirty and build our castle with a prison basement while also running a bed and breakfast.

We rent a huge excavator and dump truck then we begin to dig the foundation which is deeper to allow for the prison area. The area will be big enough to make the living area nice and open. There will be an indoor pool, workout room, home theatre a gourmet kitchen and twenty-bedroom suites. We plan on keeping ten and work our way up until we have a sustainable blood supply. There will be a tunnel that will lead out to a cave that will be locked from the inside and only a vampire will be able to move the door. Then there will be a hidden stairway into the outer controlled area for blood collection and to resupply for their food. This was decided so we don't have to deliver food to them every day.

Then we pour concrete in the forms and have the area finished off before we pour concrete for the upper foundations for the castle part. The castle itself will have walls that are fifty feet from the outer wall to the inner wall of the courtyard which is a lot of living space around the whole castle. The inner courtyard will be a two hundred feet square with the walls being three stories tall and will have a veranda that run around the inner walls. There will be a pool to one side of the courtyard and a nice sitting area on the other side. There will be thirty-bedroom suites, library, office, game room, movie theatre, formal dining area, formal sitting room and a gourmet kitchen. Then a storage/pantry with the secret stairs.

The whole castle has the rounded corners like the old castles have but the entire thing is poured concrete in forms that look like stone. It takes us a year to finish it all, we also had horse barns and fence put up around the entire property. Then a privacy gate so we must either buzz someone in or punch in a code or use a remote or a card. Emmett oversees security and we decide to hold off on the bed and breakfast until the kids are full grown.

We then select our criminals carefully we don't want them to old, so we try to have an even number of women and men, so they don't get lonely. We have ten guard show up with the three kings to check out our setup and they are impressed by our new castle/blood bank. They decide to try setting up their own blood bank and they can cover up the food deliveries easier than we can. We have certain areas for the guard to have a room for now, and we are now officially over our section of territory. Oh, what fun we will have! Can you hear the sarcasm? No? well there was a lot there you just weren't listening close enough! I don't like to be in charge! Hmm, maybe I can let dad and uncle Pete be the ones leading us. Yes, I like that idea!

ESME'S POV

When we got to come back to the states, I was shocked to see Charlie as a vampire and so in control. Anthony said it was either something in the water or it's just a Swan thing. I think I will go with something in the water because Angela was almost as controlled as Bella. Carlisle has been a bit morose since Aro has made us drink from humans. But I think I like it better I am more focused, and the thirst isn't a constant nuisance like it was with animal blood. Plus, we don't have to hunt two times a week!

I was really looking forward to this castle project I have some ideas on how to use forms to make the walls look like actual stones. And I must have the interior done in a southwest theme! I haven't had the chance to explore this type of decorating, I just had to remember not to go over the top.

Once we began the project and could see just how big it was going to be was an eye opener. Once we had the prison area complete, we all agreed that it was plenty of room for our convicts. Carlisle isn't too happy with the plans, but he knows to keep his mouth shut. After all he cares for the prisoners like he will say he does he will be their doctor. Once we began pouring the walls of the castle is when the whole thing started to take shape. I had to have all plumbing planned for each suite and kitchen and half baths.

After we had it all dry walled and began laying the wood floors and tiles the boys got started on the horse barns and the property fence around the entire ranch. So, us girls got to work on the interior and Char and Bella worked with me to come up with a warm homey look. It still is on the high end for decorations, but they also give it that touch of home. Each suite is different, and our personal suite is done to our own taste, the ones that will be used for the bed and breakfast will just have a basic design but be different from each other.

I was surprised that they decided to wait until after the kids finished growing before, we open it for renting out rooms. Which is fine with me it gives us more time alone with the kids! Once everything is finished the brothers come and check out our finished castle. They were impressed with our work and Marcus suggested we start our own construction company someday. Now all we must do is wait and start taking care of troublemakers.

ANTHONY'S POV

"Hey dad, uncle Pete I think I will let you guys take control I will just be here for backup. How does that sound?" they both look at me funny

"I don't think so son, you're in this with us all the way remember." Uncle Pete nodded with a grin

"Naw I don't remember that part. Besides you two know what it takes to control your own territory I haven't got the foggiest idea on where to start dad." They both chuckle at me and dad slaps me on the back

"Well, I think it's time you learn son what do ya think Pete?"

"Hell ya! Before you know it, you will be ready to take over for the brothers." I just look at them like they are nuts

"You both are nuts. I have no desire to take over for the brothers and the only way I would have taken this assignment is with your help."

"Exactly son! We are in this together so let's get our office setup for the vampire business side then worry about the rental side later." Dad said as we walk into the office which will always be locked.

We get everything setup in time to go to Mexico for another couple of war lords to get uppity and the brothers said just take them out. So, we spend the next couple of weeks going around taking out any trouble making warlords in Mexico. We were lucky there had been a decline and there was only ten. Once we got back, we had begun to spread word to all the nomads that we were overseeing our side for the Volturi. We had several agree to keep an eye out for trouble for us.

Charlie has been enjoying himself. He has taken the kids out fishing on a few occasions the boys love it the girls would rather be reading a book. But that doesn't stop them from going to spend time with him, we also go when we can just to be one of the guys. Bella thinks it's funny we all act all macho, but we cave when it comes to our mates. Now all we got to do is find Charlie a mate, so he isn't alone amongst all of us mated couples. This should be interesting she is human, and she lives here in Texas and is twenty-two and it looks like she might be single.

"Hello, my sweet sexy kitten. How would you like to introduce Charlie to his mate?" Bella squeals and jumps in my arms.

"What does she look like and where can we find her?"

"She lives in a small-town north of us right on the state line. Her name is Leah Smith she is twenty-two she is five seven blonde hair blue eyes; the kicker is she is one of my dad's descendants. Remember my twin married a Smith? Well they had six kids and I traced them down to several scattered across the country and she is one. Her parents were killed in a car wreck a few years ago."

"So, we are going to be one big family? Are you sure Jasper will be okay with this? I mean she is his so many greats granddaughter."

"Let's take your dad for a drive and see if it goes anywhere." She nods and drags Charlie out to the truck, and we get there just as she is getting home from work. We introduce ourselves and she shakes our hands until she gets to Charlie and you can almost hear the electricity crackling between them. We step back and they are drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. We watch from the cab of the truck as they go inside and begin getting to know each other. It's three hours later when Charlie realizes we aren't in there with them he motions us inside. We go in and we must answer her questions because she is a smart cookie and pieced together what we are, and she just wants to spend eternity with Charlie. I then inform her she is my niece with a couple of greats thrown in there and that she will meet my pa. She packs what she doesn't want to live without, and we load it in the truck, and we haul ass back to the castle.

One of the questions she wanted to know answers to was it possible to get pregnant. And we told her about our two darlin angels and my new little brother and sister. Now her and Charlie want to try for their own child, and we tell her we will be there to help her along. When we get home, she is floored by the look of the castle, then I introduce her to dad and all our kids.

"Hey dad, I would like you to meet Leah Smith she is your 6-x great granddaughter and she is mated to Charlie." He looks like a fish out of water.

"Hello gramps, wow you look just like one of my cousins."

"Hello darlin, I still can't believe my line is still going after all this time." She grins and nods

"Her and Charlie want to try and have a baby before he turns her. We thought we should run this by you before since she is family."

"Oh? Well welcome darlin and I wish you the best of luck on getting pregnant. And Charlie remember you must be careful with her she is easy to break, and we don't want that."

"Right, be gentle and let her do most of the work if I can't be gentle." If he could he would be blushing right now Leah just laughed and they went to his room and it didn't take him long to figure out how to hold himself back.

It takes them a little over a week to get pregnant and she is taken to drinking blood like Bella and Angela did. They tell her how their pregnancies progressed and what they went thru with the cravings and then horny all the time. They all are getting along great and that is a plus! We soon find out she is carrying triplets and we are worried about her. Sure, she is a little bit sturdier than my little kitten is but still three? So, we always have Carlisle on call, and I am ready to do my part to heal any damage from a kick. We have a long six weeks, but we help her get thru the worst of the kicks and just like with Bella if Charlie was laying there or holding her the babies were calm.

When it's time it's all hands-on deck we have a line ready to hand off each child. The first is a girl and they name her Marie Ann Swan. Then comes a boy she names him Jeffery Allen Swan. The last one is another boy and she names him Brian Anthony Swan. Once we have the after birth removed and Carlisle begins to sew her tummy up, I instruct Charlie to inject his venom into her heart. Then I tell him where to bite and inject more venom and he does as he is told. When she starts to thrash around Bella moves around by the bed and uses her shield to block out the pain and she calms down.

We leave so the girls can clean her up and remove any unwanted body hair and dress her in some comfy clothes. After they are done Charlie moves to lay next to her with the kids and Bella is holding one of her brothers. I must tease her and say she has brothers and a sister now. And she says about time too. We crack up and we tell Charlie that was what we said when we found out about Angela having twins. He smiled and said how did we get so lucky?

Leah went thru her change in less than three days like our girls did. The entire time Charlie was talking to her telling her to remember everything that she didn't want to forget. While also he had his three little darlins in there with them, and Bella got to know her little brothers and sister. Both boys have hair like Charlie and Bella and little Marie looks just like her momma except for she has brown eyes like Charlie. But the boys had to be different one has blue eyes of his momma and the other boy has brown eyes like Charlie.

When she woke up, she wasn't nearly as controlled as Angela was but was still better than a typical newborn. Charlie, Jasper and I took her on her first hunt, and she was a little messy and growled at us. On the way back however, she had no issue tackling Charlie for their first mating we just smirk and go far enough away to make sure they didn't draw attention to themselves. Once they finished after several hours and we were horny thanks to dad projecting what he was getting hit with. We ran back to the castle with a major hard on and we sought out our mates. Bella giggled when I tossed her over my shoulder to take us to our room, I seem to recall Angela doing the same thing when dad picked her up.

We didn't even make it to the bed I had Bella stripped and pressed her up against the door and was pounding into her. When I heard the door start to buckle, I turned us around and dropped to the floor without breaking my rhythm. We went like that for several hours with using several different positions. When we finally settled down and we could think clearly, I moved us to our bed and made love until the next morning.

"Maybe we should try that more often my sexy mate. I think with everything we have been going thru we needed a good fuckin, don't you?" I growl and kiss her while running my hands down her body a feeling all her delicious curves.

"I believe you are correct my sexy little kitten we definitely went a little too long between our last alone time." She kisses me back then askes me a question I had no answer to.

"Was it just me or was everyone involved in that frenzy? We may have left the kids alone if we did, we should go check." I groan all I want to do is lay naked with Bella all day and I swear she could read my mind.

"Don't worry my sexy mate if all is well, we will pick up where we left off." I nod but I pull her back to me and kiss her once more.

We dress quickly and head downstairs and find the kids are eating breakfast that Esme had fixed for them. Then everyone starts coming down to check on the kids, Peter smirks at us and points to dad.

"Well, I don't know what happened last night, but it was great, and I hope we didn't uh get too loud for anyone." Charlie said and you could tell he would be blushing if he could.

"I think everyone was in on the love train last night Charlie thanks to the major. You did a pretty good job of winding him up on your hunt yesterday." Peter said and dad looked a little embarrassed.

"Huh? What do you mean Peter?" Charlie asked a little puzzled

"I thought we told you about the Major projecting waves of lust and desire when he is affected by someone else. Well when he is, we can get caught up in it and it can last a few days if you know what I mean?" Peter wiggled his eyebrows at Charlie and grinned at dad.

"Sorry, it was my fault I didn't think to cancel out dads' gift when I seen that you were getting to him when you had your first mating." I said and I wasn't really all that sorry I just wanted to go back to our room and pick up where we left off.

"I think I speak for everyone here we don't blame you and I think we all needed to cut loose for a change." Dad said and winked at me now I am the one embarrassed I just nod as everyone nods at me with some grinning. All the kids were making gagging sounds making us laugh.

We all decided on a lazy day and just let the kids play in the pool, play video games and watch movies. Just being kids, well teenagers with our two kids being three and a half years-old they look twelve to fourteen. My brother and sister are two and half years-old, so they look ten to twelve and they all four have good common sense thanks to their mommas. Not saying we don't contribute but we like to get them to play a little more than their mommas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ANTHONY'S POV

After our two days of lust induced lovin session things got back into a routine of a sorts. There was plenty of fight and gift training in the afternoons for several hours. But we always began the mornings with the kids schooling until lunch. Since the need for Carlisle had come to an end, they had to travel between our three covens to make sure they had everything they needed. Or in some cases doing their actual job such as the Denali coven. With two newly mated pairs they had to double up to cover for them when they went into a mating frenzy or rut.

Things was goin good and we had only minor things to check on every once in awhile nothin major to speak of. The kids got to enjoy going on several vacations with us when we thought things were going to remain calm. We took them to anywhere they could think of be it amusement parks, ballgames, museums, historical sights and even to one movie set. We didn't spoil them rotten we made sure they earned their vacations, okay fine their mommas made sure they earned their vacation of choice.

The kids all had to train in using their gifts if they had one. The Swan kids or Bella's brothers and sister out of the three only one had a gift. Charlie has a minor shield that was why he didn't feel the change like Bella didn't. Leah doesn't have a gift so; Jeffery got the only gift of the three kids he is sort of like Bella in the fact he has a physical shield. But he can use it to throw stuff around and can create a barrier. My brother and sister got the odd gifts. Like Jasmin can on some levels control nature such as make things grow then she can affect the weather to some degree. If she is angry enough, she can cause a lightning strike, but she is hardly ever that angry and she likes making the gardens grow beautifully.

Now Jamie is the strangest out of us all. He can manipulate technology, or I have heard Emmett call him a technopath. All I know is it has taken us both over a year to get a handle on his gift. We tease dad about where this gift came from and we can only guess it came from Angela. But both Jamie and Jasmin have a little bit of dad's empath gift to some degree. Nothing to get crazy over they just can sense what people are feeling and it doesn't affect them like it does dad.

Whenever my gifts were ever mentioned the Cullen's were not around, so they are not totally aware of the fact I am a sponge. They just assume I am where my kids get their two gifts from. So, they think I can heal people and find stuff with a little bit of a gift control for dad to be able to feed without feeling emotions. Carlisle is even more out of the loop since he has been out of sorts since he got called to Volterra. But Esme on the other hand is enjoying feeding from humans and has liked working with us. So, just for the giggling shits I use Marcus' gift of reading bonds and find that Carlisle and Esme are not mates!

I fill everyone in on this little nugget and a couple aren't surprised like Char and Peter since Char can also read bonds. The reason I did this was because Esme is beginning to get tired of Carlisle and his woe is me attitude. Bella being Bella couldn't let things go and asked Esme if she knew they were not mates. Esme surprised us in the fact she had suspected for some time now and was confirmed when he acts nothing like we do with our mates. And this brings me to reading Carlisle with Aro's gift and come to find out he knew what Alice and Eddy were up to!

"Since Carlisle is gone to Denali for a couple of days, I wanted to fill everyone in on what I found out." I say and several raise an eyebrow at me dad being one of them.

"What do ya mean son? And why are ya feelin like ya did when we had to deal with the two twits?" Oh, good the Major is close to the surface this should be fun!

"Well, I read Carlisle yesterday and he knew what the wonder twins were doing." That was all I got out before several people started cussing and wanting to know what else I found out.

"Is there more? You look like you're barely holding onto your calm AJ." Bella said and she can read me so well.

"Well, I am not because he knew they were working for the Romanians and is thinkin to pickup where they left off." The room erupts into chaos

"Has he been in contact with them yet son?" Dad is hangin on by a thread before the Major will come out.

"He plans to in the next few days, he would like to talk to them face to face and explain what went wrong. But he plans to try to use Bella, Jasper and the kids with an offensive gift as leverage. He isn't above using the other kids against us either." The Major comes out with that little piece of intel and he isn't pleased. It takes Angela to calm him down enough to talk without snarling.

"Son I need you to check on his location ta see if he is in Denali." So, I use the Alice and Alistair's tracking gifts together and tell them.

"He is in Denali now, but he is undecided yet as to when he will contact the Romanians. Now he is leaning towards just calling them because he doesn't know if he can get away from us without us noticing."

"Well, I say we wait until he comes back and you read him again and if he has, we deal with the fucker! But my knowing shit is strangely quiet now." Peter said rubbing his face

"What do we do in the meantime? Do we let him make contact and let them know what we have in gifts and the kids that can be used against us? Or do we take care of him and the Romanians at the same time?" Bella is pissed and ready to fight for our kid's, god I love my angry kitten she has claws!

"I think we need to inform the brothers about this potential cockup." They all look at me like I had three heads or something.

"AJ might have a point. They after all have the final say as they will be the target the Romanians will be after. Personally, I say we take them out before they even have an army built up and end them for good." Now everyone is looking at Peter funny.

"Son contact the brothers and tell them what you have discovered and ask if we can take the fight to the Romanians. Then we will know what the lay of the land is after we get their opinion." Dad had cooled off enough to start planin our strategy for the comin fight.

I contact Aro and he isn't pleased with my news but said maybe it was time we took out the problem at the source once and for all. So, we will meet several guard knowing them I would say Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec will be among them and probably at least Aro. I wouldn't even put it past Caius attending this fight. All I have to say is its about time! We wait till Carlisle is back and I read him, and he isn't going to contact them until he has a plan. So, we all go to meet up with the guard with Carlisle in tow we leave a couple of guards to watch over the castle.

Once we are on the outskirts of the Romanian territory Carlisle starts to panic when he turns to see Aro glaring at him and grabs his hand. He doesn't say anything and reaches in to pull out and crush Carlisle's phone. Then has a guard restrain him and orders him to remove his arms and legs if he causes problems. The resulting fight after Aro gave word to storm the Romanians castle was short and brutal. They had a small newborn army with a few seasoned fighters and couple of gifted vampires. The fight took an hour because we had to make sure we cleaned out the castle and we had to look for Vladimir and Stephan. The two chicken shits went into hiding as soon as they saw they were losing and was cornered.

Aro waisted no time in taking care of them and burnt their castle or what was left of it. Now Carlisle was looking worried because he had no where to go and Aro wasn't in a forgiving mood today.

"So, Carlisle what do you have to say for yourself?" Aro asked him with a calm demeanor.

"I just wanted revenge for the loss of my two favorite children! They took them away from me!" Now Carlisle was mad and showing how deranged he actually is.

"I seem to recall your other two children had a hand in dismembering them Carlisle and you just sat there and watched. So, it is just as much your fault for not fighting for them, though from what I have seen they weren't worth much just a couple of spoilt children left to run amok."

"They were special to us, right Esme?" she snorted and shook her head.

"Yes, at one time they were but after awhile you would side with them all the time and would cater to their every whim. Then came Bella and she was the special one and you three trampled on her heart and made us follow along! That was when I finally opened my eyes to what was going on, and I know we aren't mates so I will not miss you when you are gone." She slapped him causing a crack to appear on his cheek.

"Any last thoughts? Anyone?" everyone just glared at Carlisle and shook their head no. "You have no friends here Carlisle. And we will treat you like a mated couple since your thoughts are almost as if you were mated to the two spoilt children."

Before Carlisle could fight back, he was a pile of limbs and was set alight. Aro bid us good day and the Volturi left with a promise to visit in the future. We made our way back to castle Whitlock and Esme decided to gift Bella and Jasper a portion of the wealth that Alice and Carlisle had built up for pain and suffering. When Bella tried to refuse. Esme just said she wasn't taking no for an answer. I just mention that we could put the money to use for when we don't have any income to cover for the twenty criminals.

So, we begin to set our routine and spend time as a family but also always looking out for trouble. I finally got my dad and a mate and two beautiful children who will eventually find their mates. We are just one big happy family, but we still go off on our own occasionally just because we can.

JASPER'S POV

I thought we had enough problems out of the Cullen's but nope Carlisle just had to throw his tantrum over the two twits! I will say that I am thankful for they were what I needed at one time and they were there for the most part. But my family began with Pete and Char and years later I found the son I never knew I had. The result of the pixie bitches meddling. I could have met my son earlier. But now we have a complete family for now I have grandkids and two more children to enjoy and have the family I never knew I could have. I look forward to all the new adventures we can get into because now that we don't sparkle like a damned disco ball! There is no limit on where we can go and do, well there is a limit, but I look forward to the challenge of finding out.

* * *

A/N This is the end of this story I hope you enjoyed my short quirky story. I thank all those who commented and favorited my story.


End file.
